Point of No Return
by Marla-the-tourist
Summary: He didn't know why he was doing this anymore. Why he still clung to what was left so desperately. Maybe he still wanted to believe, however naïve that seemed to be, that every end still has a new beginning. Post-apocalyptic. KxZ/ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I always wanted to write some post-apocalyptic story and this idea just jumped me from out of nowhere. And I _had_ to write it down. I have never written anything this quickly; maybe that's what they call being kissed by a Muse.

**Story:** AU/ AH with some dark themes. The AH starting sometimes after Kaname and Yuuki left the Cross Academy. The story is set in about thirty years after that. More will be explained in the fic.

**Pairings:** The main pairing will be Kaname x Zero or Zero x Kaname... or both, we will see how the boys work it out between themselves. XD

**Disclaimer:** This is a Vampire Knight fic, with some inspiration in Fallout, Metro 2033, The day of the Triffids, The Road, I am legend, and other awesome books, movies or games. But I don't own any of those.

There probably will be some mistakes, but hopefully nothing serious.

_And please let me know if you enjoyed it._ ^^/

* * *

><p><strong>1. Awakening<strong>

Zero punched the code into the small terminal next to the big metal door. He looked around just in case, but of course no one was there. The small vault was hidden in the mountains, quite some distance from any human settlements. The only danger here, were the mutated animals, but fortunately they were prone to avoid vampires. It would be quite a different story if he met the 'dark ones', but the shotgun on his shoulder assured he was prepared. He could see the remains of some village down in the valley, but it was long abandoned. Sometimes a small gangs of scavengers went there to see, if there was still something of worth, but they were never very eager to stray from the roads too far.

The door opened and with the last look over his shoulder Zero stepped inside. He waited for a few moments until he heard the distinct hiss of an airlock behind, before he put down his gas mask. Going down the steep steps Zero entered the long metal corridor. A few security turrets were laid out here and there in strategic positions, but fortunately impassive. If he was an intruder, who had tried to bypass the terminal, he wouldn't be so lucky. But of course the ex-human knew the code, as he was the one who helped to rebuild this shelter.

Zero looked in the box he was carrying; he could have sold these parts on the black market and earned himself quite a lot. Finding any functional electronics nowadays was almost impossible and scavenged parts were worth a small fortune in trading. These and the packs of blood, he was carrying in his backpack. It took a lot of work to find them. Most of the hospitals were pretty much looted empty, but you could still find some private clinics, that somehow escaped the eyes of scavengers. Yes, he should be selling these on the market, earning a small fortune, yet for some reason he always returned here. Maybe he was doing this because he felt like it helped to clear his consciousness a little. Or maybe he just had no better place to be.

At the end of the corridor was another metal door, that again opened only with the right code. Punching in the number, Zero finally entered a spacious laboratory. The room was dark and quiet. Only sound was the humming of various machines and ventilation system. There were various monitors around; he wasn't even sure what half of them displayed. It looked like a lair of mad scientist, which in fact was. Paper and ampules were scattered all around and every table was occupied by some old machine or two. Said mad scientist was currently bundled deep in covers, in makeover bed in the corner. Zero put down the box deciding to let him rest a little longer. His attention instead fixed on the big tank in the middle of the room. It looked like a cross between a bathtub and over-sized aquarium, with numerous tubes attached to it. You couldn't see what was inside as the water wasn't clear but ominously red. Red as blood. But the hunter knew exactly what, or more specifically, who was lying inside. Zero went to the edge of the tub pulling a few packs of blood from his backpack.

"Morning, I brought you a breakfast." The hunter said with a sad smile. He took two infusion tubes and attached one to the blood pack, and the other to his own arm in order to 'feed' tank's sole occupant even amount of conserved and fresh blood. He was just paying his debts, after all.

The 'mad scientist' sleeping in the corner stirred at the sound of his voice. "Hn... Zero, is that you? You weren't coming for so long... I thought you were already dead or something." Blond hair poked from the covers. "I was afraid I'll run out of blood and die of starvation."

"Nice to see you,_ too_, Aido... and don't worry. I brought you a new stock. " Zero took another pack from his bag and tossed it in blonde's direction. "You know, you could get them yourself if you wanted."

"And get myself killed outside? No, thank you very much." Aido yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You know, you can't stay here forever..." Zero looked like he wanted to say more but decided to drop it for now. "I'll spent the night here, the sun is almost down. Maybe I'll even stay a few days. At least this way I can give him as much blood as he needs." Zero sat down on the edge of the tub.

The blond came over to sit next to Zero, biting hungrily into the pack. "You don't have to, you know... Why are you even helping us? You could have left us die with the most of the vampire population."

But Zero didn't offer any answer and Aido didn't seem to expect one anyway. They both stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts. Zero wondered how the hell he had survived for so long, how come he didn't grow older. It was almost fifty years since he was born, yet he still looked like teenager. It was probably thanks to the blood he got from Kaname, Shizuka, and… flesh of his brother on that fateful night. He closed his eyes. Maybe this was all punishment for his sins. Maybe he should have seen it coming. After Kuran and Yuuki left the Cross Academy, Zero somehow managed to get himself together and become a full-time hunter. It wasn't easy but after some time, he managed to get himself a high position. He was aware of growing tension between vampires and hunters, yet he hesitated to do anything about it. He should have been prepared for the time the other purebloods would get fed up with Kuran's peaceful agenda and start making their moves. The resulting war between humans and vampires was devastating. He didn't even know there were so many vampires walking on this earth, yet after humans had found out about their existence, they all went out of their hiding. Both sides used whatever they could to try to win. The weapons and bombs based on the newest technology held quite a destructive power, but the final straw were the newest nuclear and biological weapons, which left the planet in this screwed up state.

"Thank you... for whatever reason you're doing this." Aido said after a while. It wasn't easy to always remember to be grateful in these times. "Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be much easier to just end it... end this miserable existence. Maybe we should have died along with the old world. What are we even doing here? Isn't it crueler to actually wake him up now? Maybe we should have..."

"NO! No, we shouldn't ..." Zero looked at Aido quite surprised. For him to actually suggest something like that…. They really were at the end of their ropes, weren't they? But he couldn't just give up, not after struggling and surviving for so long. He didn't even know why he tried so hard to revive the creature in the tub. Maybe because next to Aido, he was the only other person that was connected to his past and was still alive. Well kind of. He met Kain and Ruka a few years back and brought them to meet Aido. But after a short time those two decided to travel to the north to try to find the rumored vampire city. Sometimes they sent a message through the radio connection to give them some news and ask how was "he" doing. There were probably more nobles that survived, but he hadn't met any of them. Zero dived his hand into the red liquid, taking out the pale skinny arm, his thumb drawing small pattern revealing the other's skin underneath the blood. There were almost no scars visible now; it wouldn't be long before he wakes. Hopefully.

But when he wakes up... _what then?_

* * *

><p>Soon after the war started, important leaders on both sides quickly became the main target. Of course, Kuran was among the first. They shouldn't have known where his mansion was hidden, but it seemed that somebody leaked that information. And the humans made their move. As soon as Zero found out about this, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Yagari tried to stop him, yelling at him it was treason, but Zero had to. He could tell himself that he hated all the purebloods and wanted them all dead, but the truth was that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Yuuki and he had done nothing to prevent it. Somewhere deep inside, he still saw her as that innocent girl she was in high school.<p>

Thus Zero stole one of the association's cars and drove as fast as possible to warn her... to save her. Yet that wasn't enough. He was too late. From his car he could already see the Kuran mansion in flames, No doubt the result of that newest human weapon. The explosion wasn't so bad, it was those blue flames, those flames could burn absolutely everything organic even vampire bodies which were usually more resilient to damage than human ones. The blue color was the result of the gas that was leaked the moment a bomb exploded. It was strong enough to sedate and burn alive any vampire.

Zero floored the speed pedal. As he arrived, he had to stop himself to not just run into the flames blindly from anxiety. That would be a suicide. He looked into the trunk, suddenly very glad that he took one of the hunter cars. There were protection suits and breathing masks stocked inside. He quickly changed into one and grabbed a spare breathing mask.

The inside of the mansion looked like hell itself. Zero tried to avoid the flames as much as he could, knowing his suit wouldn't help him much if exposed for too long. Almost everything in the hall was burning but the worst were all those bodies inside. It seemed that the servants were trying to evacuate, but the soporific gas hindered their successful escape. Most of them just started turning to dust, meaning that Zero must had gotten here shortly right after the explosion. It seemed that no one here survived... But that couldn't be true, could it? _No,_ he had to go further. After a while Zero started to feel really hot, almost dizzy. It seemed the suit was reaching its limit. But he pushed further into the corridor, down the stairs heading to the basement, where the secret escape path was supposed to be. It seemed that at least in this part of the house the flames were scarcer, as if something tried to put them out. There were strange puddles of water here and there. He prayed that it meant the masters of the house somehow managed to avoid the gas and escape in time. Suddenly, he felt something crunch under his feet and looked down... The world stopped for him in that moment, for he saw Yuuki's bracelet lying on the ground. The one she got from Cross to be able to tame Zero. It lied in the pile of... ashes. Ashes of dead vampire. Zero fell to his knees, suddenly losing all his will to live. He picked the bracelet up, clutching it painfully in his hand as silent tears fell down his face. _No_, it couldn't be true. Was Yuuki really dead? This was the end then... He...he had failed everyone once again. First his parents, then his brother and now. Now he lost even the last warmth he had left in his miserable existence. But this would be his_ last_ failure. Zero will make sure of it...

Just as he was about to take of his breathing mask to fall into merciful oblivion and die here with her, he heard a weak noise. A whimper. Zero forced himself to follow it, as if it was the last straw of hope itself calling to him. It was hard to see in all the smoke, but after taking a few hesitant steps he couldn't believe his eyes. There laid Aido, covered in ice crystals that were already melting. Those weakened flames in this part of house must have been his doing too, but it seemed the noble was quickly losing his strength as the ice melted quickly. Aido seemed to be unconscious but still alive. He had a cloth tied over his mouth in attempt to minimize the effects of the gas. Zero crawled to him, desperate and thankful; at least someone survived. He checked Aido's breath which seemed to be weak but regular and gave him the spare breathing mask. He had to get him out of this house as quickly as possible. But when he tried to pick him from the ground, Aido opened his eyes and recognizing Zero, he started struggling, as if trying to say something. They really hadn't time for this, Zero wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible but something made him stop and lean closer to the noble's mouth and listen.

"I...I tried to save... both of them... but my ice was melting too quickly... " It was hard to understand between the coughs, but it seemed Aido was redeeming himself. They could certainly discuss this outside. Zero again bend down to carry him, but Aido wasn't about to give up and started struggling more vehemently with all the strength that was still left in him. "NO! If there is... some flesh left... we could save them... please... look... around! Please!"

But Zero already knew there was nothing left of Yuuki. Nothing but ashes. He shook his head and started dragging Aido again but... "No, please... _Kaname-sama_!"

And for some reason that actually made Zero stop and look around. He hadn't seen Kuran's body yet, did he? He decided to quickly look around and then, he saw it. Further in the corner, almost completely hidden by the smoke laid the mutilated corpse. Half frozen. Almost all the flesh was burned but still _something_ clung on the bones. Zero saw quite a lot of dead bodies in his life but he was sure this sight would give him nightmares for a very long time. The figure had one hand stretched to direction of where Yuuki's ashes were, as if reaching for her, trying to save her. And failing... as Zero failed, too. The hunter felt his heart breaking anew.

Zero quickly put Aido down and looked around. He grabbed a half burned curtain and packed what was left of Kuran into it. He tried to not think too much about what he was almost literally scraping from the floor and tied the package on his back. The flames started to burn anew, as almost all of Aido's ice had melted away now. Zero quickly picked up the noble again, running out of the house.

Finally reaching outside Zero collapsed on the ground, tearing the gas mask from his face and taking a large dose of fresh air into his aching lungs. He looked over to where he dropped Aido trying to check him for injuries. Noble's body was badly burned but it seemed that he will live to see another day.

"Thank you." Were Aido's last words before he fully lost consciousness. He was thanking for saving his master's body not his own life. But... did Zero really save Kuran? The hunter untied the package from his back but refused to open it. He was not very eager to look at that _thing_ again. He was not even sure what to do with those badly burned and mutilated remains. Zero really doubted that the pureblood would be able to survive in the state he was. And didn't care if he did or not at that moment... but Aido believed Kuran could somehow recover from it and it was what Yuuki _would_ have wanted. Zero looked behind him for the last time, remembering who he didn't manage to save. The noise of the mansion engulfed by flames and the sound of walls collapsing hid his silent sobs.

* * *

><p>And that was how they got to where they were now. With Zero being pronounced a traitor to the hunters and Kuran becoming one of the most wanted targets, they went into hiding, watching the happenings in the struggling world from sidelines. As soon as Aido recovered enough he found them this shelter, where they silently withstood all those years of destruction. This shelter, where they tried so tirelessly to revive what was left of Kaname Kuran.<p>

Now Zero knew, that he wasn't trying to save the pureblood for Yuuki's sake. Not anymore. But he still couldn't find the real reason why he did this, why he bothered all those years ago. Zero looked at the pale hand he was still holding. It was almost perfect again. He was quite amazed about the purebloods' healing abilities. Suddenly, Zero jerked, nearly jumping out of his skin. Did the hand just... move? He looked at it not sure if to believe this, but again, Kaname's fingers twitched. Zero's eyes widened as his brain finally processed what that meant.

" Aido! I think he's waking up!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Beware - angst ahead!

Thank you for your lovely reviews and enjoy chapter 2 ^^/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Zero stood there, wondering what to say. The bracelet he was clutching in his hand felt so heavy. He knew that the next few words coming out of his mouth will change absolutely everything. If he lies now, there will be no point of return. But looking into Kaname's eyes, could he really tell him the truth?_

_He went over the last two weeks in his head._

* * *

><p>"Aido!" Zero winced in pain as Kaname's hand gripped his suddenly. The pureblood's body started trashing trying to get out of his strange blood prison. Zero tried to hold him down and luckily Kaname was still too weak to do any serious damage yet. But that won't be for long, the ex-human could already feel the pureblood regaining his strength. Zero looked over his shoulder quickly, noticing that the blond vampire stopped moving and was just standing there staring at the tub as if in some kind of daze.<p>

„Aido!" Zero tried to get his attention for the second time.

"I don't understand… this shouldn't be…" Aido had quite a hard time processing what was happening. Kaname was waking up? This can't be. What will they tell him? He thought they had a little more time to prepare. It should be a few more weeks before the pureblood wakes up. Half of his body was still covered in scar tissue. "What triggered this?"

"No time for that, I really could use some help here!" Zero shouted a little more desperately. The pureblood's hand was still clutching Zero's painfully and there was only so much one can do with struggling pureblood with only one free hand.

"Aido, dammit!"

"Uh, right…" Aido finally shook out of his daze and ran to the tub quickly catching both of pureblood's arms to prevent him from tearing off all his IV tubes in panic and freeing Zero from his clutch at the same time. The hunter was right, they had no time to spare. He could already feel the air pressure slowly changing. It seemed the pureblood was not only regaining his strength but also his telekinetic powers. This was not good.

"Zero, bring the sedatives. I'll manage here!" Aido ordered quickly. For them thirty years have passed already, but for Kaname it must be like just waking up from being unconscious, more accurately from being burned to death. No doubt, the pureblood would be in a full defensive mode. They had to calm him down before he could gather more of his power or it would be like sitting in a first row of massive explosion. Aido shortly wondered what happened if the bomb went off not outside but inside the bomb shelters... He shuddered, that was definitely a knowledge he could live without. "Quick!"

Zero too could feel the change in the air pressure, a sign of an impending doom. He ran to the nearby desk trying to find the right ampule, hurriedly searched all around the table. Geez, how many times had he told Aido to clean up his lab? The blond was brilliant, unless it came to tidiness. The ex-human started sorting through various vials, trying to read through all those overcomplicated scientific names. He realized he had quite a hard time trying to concentrate as his hunter senses started reacting to pureblood's dangerous aura, ringing like warning bells in his head. Finally, he found the one labeled barbiturate, thanking all deities he could think off, that he didn't slept in that one particular high school lesson when his old chemistry professor explained that they were used as tranquilizers. Really, would it hurt Aido to actually name it sedative?

Zero grabbed the ampule, but too late. He cried out in pain as some invisible force smashed him into the wall. From the sound of it everything else in the lab had been thrown off too, including Aido. Zero looked over to the opposite side of the room where the other vampire crashed into the lockers. The power of the throw was so strong that his body left a deep indent in steel locker's doors and the blond seemed to lost consciousness. Zero was the luckier one as he was much nearer the wall and the throw didn't manage to have such impact. Still his head throbbed painfully and he could feel the blood trailing down from his right temple.

Zero wanted to check on Aido but he could feel the air pressure gathering again. He had to stop Kaname, before the pureblood gathers even more power and actually manages to kill them all.

Kaname's bloodied figure sat up and looked around for the first time. His vision was still blurred and all he could see was the ominous red all around. Where was he? And what was the thing he was covered in? Was it blood? Oh god, he was literally drowned in it. He noticed all those strange tubes attached to him and tried to tear them off as quickly as possible, not realizing in his confused state, that their purpose was to get him air and nutrition and not to harm him. He was still half out of it and didn't quite understand what was happening. But it didn't matter as his subconsciousness was alert enough and somehow decided the pureblood was in danger, marking those two presences in the room as treat that has to be eliminated.

"Kuran, stop it!" Zero ran to the pureblood's side quickly. He could feel another kinetic wave building up. He cursed as he realized that he dropped the ampule somewhere when he had been smashed against the wall. He had to find a different way to get through the pureblood's panicked state then.

Zero grabbed the pureblood's shoulders trying to make him look at him, make Kaname realize that he was not in danger. But that proved to be a mistake as the pureblood once again starter struggling physically, too. They wrestled for a while, their strengths equal now. Zero saw a flash of claws in the corner of his eye just in time to barely avoid having his eye poked out. The motion made him slip on the wet floor, making Zero fall in the tub on top of the pureblood. But that proved to be an advantage for it allowed Zero to use his legs too, and after a moment of struggle Zero ended up sitting on top of the pureblood, each clawed hand holding tightly in his own.

Kaname tried to free his hands but Zero held tightly, not letting go. Yet even now the ex-human knew he wouldn't be able to hold the other vampire for too long. The more they struggled the more he could feel Kaname's strength growing. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the air pressure started changing more rapidly. He had to do something. If Kaname decides to use his telekinetic powers now… well, the next release of power would be Zero's last. It would have enough strength to tear the ex-human apart. He had to calm Kuran down somehow, preferably very quickly. Zero looked around, wondering what to do, when a sudden thought struck him. It was worth a try…

Without a warning the ex-human released the pureblood's hands and pressed his body more closely to Kaname's instead. In last desperate attempt Zero actually hugged Kaname, praying it would work.

"Kaname, calm down please." He started whispering to him soothingly. He hoped his word would reach Kaname. And if not the words than at least the warmth of his body or scent. Anything... "It's me, Zero. You're save now."

He held the pureblood tightly, eyes closed, ready any moment for the strike of claws. But the attack never came. Zero voice must have gotten through to him for Kaname did stop. The pureblood tensed and stayed unmoving, not even breathing for a moment. All the pressure died at once, and everything was suddenly enveloped in silence. No exploding equipment, nothing... just complete silence. For a moment the only sound remained Zero's raged breath. After a while he felt Kaname relaxing and the hunter sighed in relief.

The pureblood took a deep breath as if confirming that person holding him was indeed Zero and for a little moment he actually felt safe in these arms… until he remembered why he was in defensive mode in the first place. The last moments of that night replayed vividly in his mind.

Zero felt the pureblood tensing again and he eased his hold quickly, shifting so he could see Kaname better in the face. Zero's eyes widened as he understood at once what was on Kuran's mind.

And surely soon enough Kaname's first question confirmed his fears. "Where is Yuuki?"

Zero suddenly felt his heart falling all the way down. He knew this question would eventually come, but he still wasn't prepared. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He just couldn't say it aloud. He couldn't look Kuran in the eyes and admit how much he failed Yuuki. Failed them both. If only he got there sooner...

"No!" Kuran said in obvious denial. One clawed hand grabbed Zero's averted face to make him look at him, to make him say it wasn't true. But for some reason the ex-human didn't want to answer him. And that could only mean... No! Yuuki couldn't be...

"No." the pureblood repeated again, a little more desperately. Kaname's grip tightened, the claws actually breaking through the ex-human's skin this time. Zero winced slightly, but still refused to look Kaname in the eyes, offering only a broken apologies.

"I am sorry… so, so sorry." Zero's words hitched a little. He suddenly felt like he was back in front of the Kuran's mansion again, kneeling on the grass with two half-dead companions by his side. The only difference now was that Kaname was awake and Zero would have to explain to him, why he wasn't able to save Yuuki in time. Why he failed.

"No...no..." But the pureblood didn't press for answers any further. Instead, he repeated only one word again and again until his tone of desperation changed into one of utter devastation and his words of denial slowly turned into quiet sobs.

Zero just held Kaname silently, feeling as if that was the only thing he could offer at the moment. No, that was not true. There was one more thing he could offer and he would offer it gladly. For both their sakes. Zero shifted, titling his head more to the side so his neck was exposed. At the same time his hand guided Kuran's head closer. And surely, soon enough he could feel a set of fangs burying into his neck.

If it makes the pain at least a little more bearable...

Kaname draw blood slowly at first, tasting it hesitantly, when he realized that he knew this taste. It was so familiar, yet he was certain he had never bitten Zero before. His blood felt strangely comforting and soon, the pureblood started drinking deeply as if it was the cure for his heartbreak itself. He gulped the ex-human's live source like a man lost in the desert, longing for a drop of water for too long to stop now.

But Zero didn't try to stop him. He let him drink without protest. There was no price too high for his failure, nor his blood, nor his life if only pureblood wished it.

* * *

><p>Zero growled, throwing another empty blood pack away. He was no longer thirsty but still had that terrible headache. He suspected it was due to a certain pureblood's aura, which was currently coming from behind the closed door of one of the side rooms, where Kaname was resting at the moment. Kuran was calm enough now, but still deeply depressed if his disturbed aura was any indication. Well, Zero couldn't really blame him.<p>

_'Kaname-sama, stop please, you'll kill him.'_

Zero vaguely remembered hearing someone's voice as if from far away. His last memory was of being lifted from the tub and then… nothing, just sweet oblivion. Until he woke up on Aido's makeshift bed, with a first-rate migraine.

What followed after Kaname bit him, Zero knew only from Aido's description. The blond regained consciousness just in time to stop Kaname before he could take too much and actually manage to really harm Zero. Aido then helped the pureblood to clean all the blood and get rid of the rest of the tubes, while checking discretely if there was any serious damage. But except for a few scars still lingering here and there, the pureblood seemed to be alright. His body just needed more rest to finish the recovering process completely.

The ex-human frowned as he looked over to where Aido was currently trying to salvage what was left of the lab. The room really looked like a bomb just went off inside it. Various pieces of equipment were lying around, some destroyed completely. Zero stood up as he decided to finally stop brooding and go help the blond vampire with cleaning all this mess instead, when he noticed suddenly.

"Aido, are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"What? No! …Shut up!" The blond turned away quickly wiping his eyes. "You stupid_ level D_!"

"Now there's something I didn't hear in quite a while." Zero smiled gently. He ruffled Aido's hair sympathetically, before quickly stepping away to avoid the blonde's punch. He was reminded of their beginnings, when they constantly got on each other's nerves able to argue about absolutely everything. Really, it's quite a miracle that they managed to set up this shelter and not get themselves killed in the process.

Zero started picking up pieces of what was left of one of the computers, trying to sort out which parts he should throw away and which were still in decent enough condition to be of any use. He could understand the blonde's feelings. This laboratory was his life for the last thirty years. Even though Zero was the one who travelled through all kind of places to scavenge all this equipment, Aido was the one who repaired it and worked with it every day, doing various experiments. It was Aido's escape from the ugly reality that waited outside, his lifeline. Everybody seemed to need one to not go mad in this parody of the world.

They worked in silence for hours, until the lab looked inhabitable enough again. It would need a lot more work to get everything back in order, but Zero felt weary enough already. It was a very long day after all. He looked over his shoulder at Aido.

"Come on. We should get some rest." Zero said finally.

But the blonde ignored him, or more like he hadn't even heard him, and he continued sorting through a pile of some schematics and plans. Only when Zero yanked the papers out of his hands looking at him with a _'this was not a suggestion'_ look, did Aido finally admit that he was actually pretty tired, too. The option to sleep and forget everything for a while sounded very tempting.

* * *

><p>For a while Zero thought if he should knock first but quickly decided not to. It was his own sleeping place after all. Actually, it was more of a storage room, with one mattress and few of his personal things in the corner, but still… there weren't many choices of where to sleep in this shelter. It was either here, or in the lab with Aido, and Zero thought Kaname would prefer someplace quiet. This room was separated by thick walls and steel doors and it was the only place where the constant annoying humming of ventilation didn't reach.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked as he finally entered, looking over to the figure resting on his bed. But Kuran didn't offer any answer. Actually he didn't even acknowledge the new presence.

Zero watched pureblood's turned back for a while thinking. It was still too soon it seemed. He sighed, deciding to give him some space. The ex-human was too tired to do anything anyway. He knew it must be hard for Kaname, waking up in completely different world with all his loved ones gone. Zero was a little relieved that he didn't have to be the one to explain all about their situation to the pureblood, as Aido did it while Zero was still unconscious.

Suddenly, he realized… where was he supposed to sleep if Kuran occupied half of his bed? Zero looked around but he didn't feel like trying to sleep on the cold metal floor. After a while of hesitating, he decided to lie down next to Kaname, his back turned to the pureblood. The bed wasn't big enough for two people and it left them with their back almost touching, but Zero refused to feel awkward about it. It was his bed in the first place. If Kaname didn't like it, he could always go find himself a different sleeping place. But the pureblood gave no reaction. If anything, he seemed to relax a little at the contact.

* * *

><p>It was like that for the next week or so. Kuran was pretty much unresponsive, not saying one word since Yuuki's name, refusing to eat. Almost like if he was still in the coma. Zero suspected the pureblood wished they never woke him up and it made him wonder if it was really a mistake after all.<p>

Zero and Aido tried to give him enough space and time to deal with it. Meanwhile, they busied themselves with restoring most of the lab. They managed to save more equipment than they initially though was even salvageable and the lab started to look almost like before. Well, except that the tub in the middle was now empty. Zero even went out for a few days to get new supplies, but when he came back nothing had changed still.

Not until two weeks later, when as they both laid in the same bed again. Kaname spoke for the first time .

"How?" Was the first thing he asked.

Zero froze. He understood immediately what exactly the pureblood wanted to know, but of all possible questions this was probably the worst Kaname could have asked. The ex-human realized that after all this years he still didn't know how to answer. He stayed silent for a long time, wondering how he should begin. He felt Kaname shift in the bed, but before the pureblood could voice the question again, Zero started.

He talked about that horrible night, trying not to go into too many details and trying to keep his voice steady. He paused a lot of times, thinking how to word certain parts. Kuran just lay there, listening quietly. Zero wished he had enough courage to see what expression did the other vampire had when he described him events of that night and how did he learned about the attack on the mansion, but he found it too hard to look at him. He was too afraid that if he met his eyes, Kaname would know instantly that the ex-human wasn't telling the entire truth. Maybe someday, in the future, Zero would tell him everything, relieving himself of his guilt, but right now he found it much easier to stare at opposite wall instead.

Just when he was describing how he found them half burned, Kaname sat up suddenly, startling him. Zero sat up too, wondering what was wrong.

"How many bodies did you say were downstairs?" Kuran looked at him intently.

"I didn't say." Zero hesitated, not sure what was this all about. "There were only you, Aido and… Yu- uh, the ashes."

"Are you saying there were only three bodies there?" The pureblood's eyes flashed with some strange emotion, making the ex-human even more confused. When Zero nodded in confirmation, Kuran stood up suddenly and began pacing the room.

"Three people… but there were definitely four of us! Me, Yuuki, Aido and Seiren. That means that another one could still be alive." Kaname grabbed Zero's shoulders making Zero look at him. The ex-human seemed like he still didn't get the importance of this discovery.

"Yuuki could be still alive!" The pureblood said finally. It must be! Seiren would never leave her master's side and that could only mean that Yuuki must have somehow managed to escape. Kaname quickly squelched the thought that she wouldn't leave his side, either.

Zero didn't know there were supposed to be four of them and for a short moment he felt a flicker of hope as he too thought it was possible that she survived. Until he realized...

"That's impossible." Zero shook his head as he stood up, suddenly feeling like he needed to put more distance between himself and the pureblood. He put hand in his pocket feeling the distinctive shape of a bracelet. Yuuki's bracelet. Since that night he always had it with him. It was his good luck charm or rather a reminder... a vow to her, to never fail again. There was no doubt whose body the ashes belonged to. He knew that Yuuki wasn't the one who survived. He even had a proof.

"Why, what makes you so sure?" The pureblood wasn't about to give up so easily. "Why couldn't it be Yuuki who escaped?"

There was so much hope in Kuran's eyes, so much light and Zero hesitated. Kuran looked more alive than in last two weeks, hell, last thirty years combined.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kaname asked him again, his voice with a slight undertone of desperation. Why was Zero so reluctant, did he know more than he let on? He was suddenly afraid of the ex-human's answer.

_So here Zero was. Two weeks later, just standing there, deciding what to say. Proof literally right in his hand. But if this past two weeks showed anything, it was that if Kaname lost this one last hope, it would destroy him. They all had to find something to hold onto, to find some reason to live on. Aido had his lab and experiments, Kaname right now had hope of Yuuki being alive. And somehow, after all these years the pureblood had become Zero's reason to live on. And at that moment Zero realized he couldn't tell him the truth._

_"No." He let the bracelet fall back into his pocket._

_"You're right. Yuuki could still be alive." Zero said finally the worst lie, he ever told in his life. But it didn't matter, he was guilty enough already, what was one more lie? He just hoped Kaname would be able to forgive him one day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In the spotlight**

"Here, change into this and dress warmly. " Zero announced throwing Kaname a bundle of clothes, before quickly disappearing behind the steel doors to give the pureblood some privacy.

Kaname eyed them for a moment. Today, they were supposed to go out for the first time. Well, first time for him. He saw Zero coming and going outside a few times to get some supplies. This time, the pureblood insisted he will join the hunter.

The pureblood wanted to go see for himself what was left of the world. To confirm with his own two eyes, what Aido told him the night he woke up. About how it was supposed to be thirty years later with the world outside completely devastated, transformed into the wasteland, the former shadow of itself. Some part of Kaname still refused to believe it. He felt he needed more tangible proof.

Kaname picked up a black shirt from the bundle smelling it. It was clean, but traces of Zero's scent still lingered on it. Of course, so far all of Kaname's garments seemed to be inherited from the hunter. It's not like the pureblood needed clothes for thirty years, after all. And they both were nearly the same size. Otherwise, the pureblood was sure that Aido would be more than happy to lend him some of his own.

Kaname smiled slightly. He would never admit it, but he found Zero's scent comforting. In those first moments of hell, when Kaname woke up, the hunter's presence was like a single flash of light after eternity in the darkness. And his blood tasted like heaven itself, like first drops of water after endless wandering through the desert.

But once Kaname regained enough consciousness and learned from Aido about what happened, how much time has passed… who had passed with it, the pureblood's mind couldn't cope with it. He felt like he was drowning in endless agony. Why did they wake him up? Why should he even continue living? It all seemed like a cruel joke.

At that time both Aido and Zero tried to talk to him with soothing words, but those words meant nothing to Kaname. He didn't even register what they were saying, so lost in his own misery. He wasn't sure how long he was like that, he didn't remember quite clearly. But he could remember the first sensations, that were something else than agony. It was at those times, when Zero decided to go to bed and laid down next to the pureblood, their backs touching. The warmth of the other's body was comforting. It made him feel like he wasn't alone in this broken world after all. Little by little Kaname found himself anticipating those moments, savoring them. The pureblood found a bits and pieces of comfort in other's presence, until he got enough strength to function again, to eat, to talk and finally, to ask about her.

_Yuuki._

Kaname's chest throbbed painfully. What if she really was dead? No it couldn't be. She was alive, he knew it. There was even a proof. Zero said there were only three dead bodies. No, she was alive and alone somewhere in that broken world outside. And he_ will_ find her. But not until he stops wasting the whole time worrying and actually will do something about it. But first, he'll have to get familiar with the world outside. Then, he'll have to talk with Zero about his plan to look for her.

With a new resolve the pureblood got up, changing quickly. This outfit looked differently than usual. It looked like an old military uniform, only in black color. It had one of those efficient fabrics that were supposed to protect its wearer and quite a lot of pockets for various pieces of equipment.

Once Kaname finished changing, he headed out to the lab, but found no one inside. He wandered around the spacious room, throwing uncomfortable looks towards the large tub in the middle of the room. It was empty now, but some of the equipment and IV tubes still lay scattered nearby. Hesitantly, the pureblood came closer, tracing his fingers along its rim gently. So here was where he spent his last three decades of his life. He shuddered.

Suddenly, Kaname looked up as he heard familiar voices coming from the adjacent room on the opposite side. He followed their direction but stopped shortly before entering, contended just to watch the two occupants for a while unnoticed.

The room looked like some botanic laboratory, with all kind of plants in various growing stages and an artificial UV lights that made the pureblood's eyes sting. The other two vampires seemed to be quite preoccupied, bending over one particular pot.

"I tell you, Zero. This is a major breakthrough." Aido gestured heatedly towards some plant. "I've finally managed to grow a cucumber. _A cucumber_! You know how environmentally sensitive this plant is? It's nothing short of miracle to grow it in these conditions."

Zero just shrugged, but despite his calm exterior, he smiled inwardly. He looked at the so called miracle. It was quite tinny one. Actually it didn't even resemble cucumber that much. It looked like small potato, except it was darkish green. But if Aido said so, then be it. After all, anything that looked like it was edible was good news. "Good job, Hanabusa. We can get a lot of money for it." He patted the other on the back proudly.

The pureblood raised an eyebrow at that. The last time he saw Zero and Aido together, they were at each other's throats. Now, those two seemed quite close. But considering what they probably had to go through in all those years to survive, it wasn't surprising they formed some kind of strong friendship.

"What? No, no… you're not going to sell this little baby!" Aido moved the plant out of the hunter's reach, protectively. Like a mother protecting her newborn child, growling at the other warningly.

Zero chuckled. If Aido were a cat, he would be bristling right now. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, I get it. I won't even touch it, so don't worry. Just give me some potatoes and beans to trade and I'm good to go."

"Oh, some are already packed in the sacks over there. You can take those." The blonde pointed towards the counter at the opposite side of laboratory distractedly, his gaze never leaving the cucumber.

"It seems you still don't grasp the magnitude of this discovery, Zero. Because in a few years, we could probably grow even tomatoes and then… maybe even some fruits. Like apples!" The blond vampire beamed happily like a child on a Christmas morning.

The hunter grinned. He was well aware what a big progress it was for them, but he still couldn't help but tease the blonde vampire a little, especially when the other seemed so much excited about it. He shortly wondered if he still would be able to remember what apples taste like. He went over to pick up the sacks noticing the newcomer standing by the door.

"Kuran, ready to head out?" He asked, earning himself a nod from the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido greeted him, straightening quickly. He didn't know they had an audience. He looked the pureblood over, the blonde's broad smile giving away how happy he was to see Kaname looking more like himself. The blonde vampire feared that the pureblood might never recover from his loss. That he went mad from his lover's death. He even argued with Zero that they should sedate the pureblood and keep him on IV to finally get at least some nourishments to him. But the hunter refused, believing that Kuran would get over it eventually. This was the first time that Aido was more than happy to be proven wrong.

"Those clothes suit you, Kaname-sama!" He blurted out after a moment, blushing slightly.

Zero snorted from behind the counter, rolling his eyes at the younger vampire. It seemed the old Aido was back in full power.

"Thank you, Aido." The pureblood offered a polite smile. "You can leave out the '-sama'. It no longer seems appropriate for the situation we are currently in. After all, I owe you my life." Kaname looked at them with serious eyes trying to sound convincing. "I'm grateful… to both of you."

Aido blushed even more and Zero looked up, strange expression crossing his face for a moment.

"We are just glad you are alright, Kaname-sama." The blonde vampire said, obviously not that ready to drop the honorifics yet.

"Let's go." Zero threw the sacks over his shoulder and headed to the door, beckoning to Kaname. He paused before leaving, addressing the blonde vampire for the last time.

"Oh, and Hanabusa, don't give it a name or you'll get attached." The hunter quipped before quickly stepping out to avoid the empty pot flying his way.

"Haha, very funny!" Aido shouted behind their retrieving backs, before turning back to admire his piece of art cucumber.

* * *

><p>Kaname followed Zero through the main laboratory to the steel locker on the opposite side. The hunter opened it, revealing the whole arsenal of weaponry inside. He looked at the pureblood, smiling at his bewildered look and started to hand him various items.<p>

"Here is a gas mask, attach it to your belt. And put these filters in your front pocket, so you have them on hand if needed… here a flashlight, some anti-radiation pills and a blade." He took out the large boot knife. The hunter looked at the other and deciding that it would be quicker to do this himself, he kneeled in front of the pureblood and strapped the knife on his leg in just the right length so the Kuran's right hand would be able to reach and draw the weapon quickly if needed.

Kaname glanced down at the bent silver head, still trying to process everything. He didn't even protest, only watched as Zero got up and looked the pureblood over to check if the pureblood had everything in the right place and then proceeded to equip his own gear in similar fashion. He noticed there were a few extra items in hunter's equipment, but didn't pay it much attention. Instead, he watched Zero's face closely.

The hunter had changed. He still looked young, but his face looked slightly harder, more angular. He had a few extra wrinkles visible only if one looked close enough, but more than from old age they seemed to be from the stress. The hunter's aura was also quite different, too. On the outside he was not that much different form when Kaname remembered him, but the biggest change were Zero's eyes. They seemed much older now, like someone's who had seen too much.

The hunter took out few last items before closing the door, passing them to pureblood. It was an AK rifle with a few magazines. Kaname looked at the other skeptically, but seeing as the other vampire already had his own gun strapped over his shoulder, he decided to do the same without commenting. They looked like they were going to war and not just for a stroll outside. Now he was really getting nervous about what awaited them outside.

As if sensing the other's thoughts, Zero looked up and smiled at him reassuringly. "This is mostly just for insurance. There shouldn't be any problems. It's daytime now and the clouds are quite thin today, there should be enough daylight. Let's go."

The hunter led them through the long corridor towards the stairs leading straight up. He tapped some code to the terminal by the vault's door and struggled for a moment with the door's wheel, before he managed to open it with a loud screeching. The rays of light from outside blinded them both.

The first time, Kaname stepped out of the vault would be forever printed into his memory. It looked as if he was on completely different planet. They were at the foot of some hill with a small valley in front of them surrounded by other mountains. The first thing that caught his eye was how ominously low the sky hung and how unnatural its darkish color looked. You couldn't even see the sun through those thick clouds. The landscape was strangely hollow, with only a few trees here and there that still clung to life despite the obvious hostility of the environment. But mostly it was just a dust and rocks all around. The wind howled strongly, picking up large masses of dust on its way and creating miniature tornadoes.

The acrid air was hurting his lungs and the pureblood's first breath ended up in a coughing fit. It burned as if he breathed in too much smoke. He looked at Zero wondering if he should put on his gas mask, but the silver haired vampire seemed to breathe without much difficulty, already used to the toxicity of the air.

The hunter glanced at the pureblood sympathetically. After all, the hunter's body had thirty years to adjust to this environment. He took his scarf from around his neck handing it to Kaname. "Here, wrap it around your nose and mouth. It will help against the dust."

Kaname did as he was told and it seemed to help a little. Once his coughing calmed down, he nodded at the hunter in thanks and both of them set down the hill.

"So how far are we going?" The pureblood asked after a while.

"See that column of light at the end of horizon behind those hills? That marks the location of the nearest human settlement."

Kaname's gaze followed Zero's pointing finger. The light must be coming from some enormous spotlight directed towards sky so even people from large distance would be able to find their way there. He frowned. It must be at least twenty miles from here. At this pace it would take them at least one whole day to get there. Well, maybe if they used vampire speed they can make it in half of the time, but that prospect didn't seem very appealing to the pureblood. The toxic air would make it really painful to breathe while running.

"It will take us at least two days to get there and back." He voiced his concerns.

"Normally it would, but I know a shortcut." Zero added mysteriously, but refused to explain further, not even under pureblood's scrutinizing gaze.

Ten minutes later the hunter stopped next to an array of boulders. On close inspection the pureblood noticed that in the middle was something big covered by dusty cloth. Zero glanced at him mischievously and took the dirty cloth off with one swift motion, revealing a custom built dune buggy, complete with two seats, steel frames, and storage unit at the back.

"This is our shortcut." The hunter grinned.

* * *

><p>The ride was rough to say the least. The landscape was covered in rocks and dust and the buggy was shaking like crazy. But once they were down the hill, they connected to what seemed to be the remains of some old highway and the trembling quieted down considerably.<p>

Zero finally relaxed his driving and glanced over at Kaname. The pureblood was looking around as if trying to take in every little curve on the surface. This must seem to him like a completely different planet after all. But despite that he seemed to face the situation quite calmly. If it were him to wake up to see the world in this state, the hunter was sure he would have been completely freaked out.

But no such luck. Instead, Zero had to actually witness how the earth came to be in such state, watch it slowly being devastated by war. The current state was actually improvement from the first years after the fallout.

Kaname turned to him suddenly, gesturing towards something on their left. Zero understood immediately what caught the purebloods attention. He smiled and took out a pair of binoculars from one of his front pockets, handing it to the vampire.

"What the hell are those things?" The pureblood asked, trying to adjust the binoculars' zoom to have a better look. It looked like some huge dogs, but what's with those weird tails and teeth?

"Oh that's just some rats." Zero answered simply.

"What? But they are as big as mastiffs. Maybe bigger." The pureblood couldn't quite believe his eyes. The large distance made it a little hard to guess the actual size and there were not any familiar objects around to which he could compare their size. For all he knew, they could be as big as horses.

"Yeah they are a bit oversized. And they bite as such. But hey, their meat is quite tasty."

Zero grinned when he saw the look of disgust cross over the other's face. Oh, this would be _fun_.

"Tastes like chicken, actually. And I didn't hear you complain about the taste either." He finished laughing again at Kaname's now quite horrified expression. No doubt, the pureblood was now remembering all the moments they served him meat in the shelter. Meat that he simply assumed was a chicken.

"Yummy." Kaname said sarcastically, deciding not show any more of his discomfort since it seemed to amuse the hunter so much. He should have known better, it's not like he saw any chickens at the vault. The pureblood returned to scan the landscape through binoculars. Not before long, another kind of new _species _caught his eye. What was with those ugly birds, were those actual scales? But he bit his tongue to refrain from asking anymore, not too eager to find out if those creatures were part of his daily meal, either.

Suddenly, his keen hearing picked up a sound of gunshots in the distance. The pureblood quickly looked around trying to find the source, when he noticed. "What the…?"

Some terrain vehicle started tailing them. It was much bigger than their buggy and it had a mean looking machine gun mounted on top aimed ominously in their direction. People riding it seemed to be armed from head to toes, some of them aiming their rifles at them shouting something.

Fortunately, they were still quite far away to make any decent shots. But the distance was getting shorter and shorter. Kaname noticed a distinctive flag on top. It pictured skull and crossbones. The pureblood almost laughed, some things seemed to never change.

"Zero, I think we have some company." The pureblood announced, ducking his head quickly to avoid a stray bullet. Yup, their distance was shortening quite quickly.

"I noticed." Zero was watching them in the side mirror, cursing their luck. "Kaname I need you to take the wheel for a while." He shouted over the sound of bullets.

Despite the limited space they managed to change positions in record time. Once the pureblood found himself in driver's seat he was surprised how much strength it required to keep the wheel in straight position. Not to mention to constantly steer it to try to avoid all those rocks and obstacles in front of them. The pedals seemed to have slowed responses, too. Driving this thing will be such _fun_.

"They are just a bunch of raiders trying their luck. Once we show them we can bite back, they'll leave us alone." Zero explained, adjusting scope on his assault rifle. "If not, try to follow the road. It should take us right to the settlement. They won't chase us there since there are armed patrols around. I'll keep them busy in the meantime."

The hunter leaned the gun against one of the buggy's steel frames, stilling his breath in concentration before firing a round of well-aimed shots. Kaname looked into the side mirror noticing that the hunter was aiming mostly at their engine and tires, not really trying to hurt anyone. The pureblood smiled, some things really didn't change.

The pureblood's smile disappeared quickly when he noticed the raider's machine gun aimed straight at them, more than ready to release another salve of shots. He had to steer to the right side of the road quickly to avoid being pierced by the bullets. He heard Zero's surprised grunt as he was suddenly thrown to the side, his ribs colliding painfully with the buggy's frame. The hunter cursed quite colorfully before struggling back to his feet quickly.

"Nice evasion, Kaname, but try not to throw me out of the vehicle next time." Zero remarked before aiming again, firing a few more rounds. Because of the distance and the constant tremors it was hard to take a proper shot, but the last one seemed to finally find its target. The raider's buggy went into a sudden skid, its engine steaming, but no longer seemed to work. The raiders sent a series of curses after them, complete with obscene gestures and few frustrated shots at the air.

"Nice driving." Zero sat down, satisfied. He decided to let Kaname drive for the rest of the way.

"So I guess this new world has pirates in it." The pureblood asked after a while.

"Raiders." The hunter corrected him. "Raiders or slavers. Either one is equally bad. First one's attack caravans the others kidnap people who can't fight back. They both represent all that is wrong with the new society. Seems that some people never learned their lesson and the destruction only brought out the worst in the mankind." Zero frowned in disapproval. "But there are also those who really try hard to rebuild the new world. People who just want to settle and continue living."

"I see." Kaname answered simply. There seemed to be a lot of things he had yet to learn about the current affairs. "So why did you try so hard to not to kill them?"

"Because most of the time, raiders are just a bunch of kids going through a rebellious phase. They are all bark and no bite, they would just probably rob us and let us go." Zero knew a few of the retired ones. They were living a decent life now and had their own families.

"But if those were slavers it would be a completely different story." The hunter added after a while. "I would gladly kill every one of those bastards." Zero clenched his fists in hatred.

The pureblood glanced at him in contemplation. Slavers always sounded like a very bad news. He found it hard to believe that people actually returned to such barbarian means. But judging by hunter's angry disposition, Zero had a little more personal experience with them.

But before Kaname could ask further, the hunter looked up suddenly at the column of light in front of them, realizing how close to the settlement they were now. He almost forgot.

"Kaname, I have to warn you about the fact that we are going to a _human_ settlement. That means we have to hide our auras. No one must even suspect that we are vampires. Since the war, there is a certain rule to shoot any vampire at sight." Zero explained.

Noticing the other's raised eyebrows he added. "The same goes in vampire colonies, except it's more of the 'feed first ask questions later' rule." The hunter pointed at the scarf still covering half of the pureblood's face. "Don't take that off, it will mask your face."

Kaname's features were a little too perfect to belong to any human. The hunter himself fished out some cloth from behind his seat tying it around his head to cover his distinctive silver hair. It's not as it would mark him as a vampire but it was better to avoid any unnecessary attention.

* * *

><p>The buggy rounded the last hill and a vast alley opened in front of them. The column of light coming from the huge spotlight could be traced to the middle of it. But that was not what made the pureblood stop the vehicle and step out suddenly, not even hearing the Zero's questions.<p>

As if in trance the pureblood headed closer to the cliff's edge to peer over the valley spreading right in front of them. He froze completely at the sight, refusing to believe his eyes. He knew this city. Or more like he knew the city that used to stand here. He walked its streets a numerous times. There used to be a lovely park and right next to it a restaurant where he often dined when he wanted a moment alone. The bookstore where he bought most of his favorite books. The tailors where he had his suits made. There was nothing but ruins now. Where once stood a great number of impressive beautiful buildings, was only debris and dust. He quickly looked over where hunter's headquarters used to be, but found just an old ruin, too.

But most importantly, this was also the city where Cross academy used to be. Kaname was almost afraid to look, but his gaze found its way to the familiar hill on the opposite side, where the distinctive shapes of buildings should stand. There was nothing now. Only a few remains of half crashed buildings still stood here and there, the rest ruined, reduced to dust. Where there was park before, stood only torched remains of the forest. The whole place bore no signs of life. This was the place where he spent most of his time with Yuuki. It was where he confessed to her, where he changed her. Now there was nothing, nothing at all.

The pureblood sat down at the nearest rock, he suddenly found it hard to breathe, but this time he couldn't blame it on bad air. It seemed he got his proof finally. The world as he used to know was long gone. After all, Yuuki was gone, too. Lost somewhere in this world.

Kaname felt Zero sit down next to him, not saying word just offering silent comfort in his presence. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "This is supposed to be settlement, right? Where are all the people then?"

"They are underground." The hunter answered simply, his gaze was also drawn to the remains of once beautiful city. After all, he did spent most of his life here, too. But while the pureblood's gaze was shocked, disbelieving, the hunter's one was just sad. He had seen this sight too many times already to be any longer affected by it.

Kaname looked up. Right next to the spotlight were ruins of an old building. Now that he looked closer it had some signs sprayed on it. "Underground?"

"Yes." Zero shrugged. "Because of what comes at night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cross city**

"Because of what comes at night?" Kaname raised his eyebrows. Judging by Zero's tone of voice it seemed that this new world had a few more vicious surprises in store than just a bunch of raider or slavers.

Zero turned away from the view of the destroyed city and glanced back at the pureblood. "Those things… those creatures, I am not sure what exactly they are. They most probably evolved from vampires. Yet, they are no more vampires than zombies are human."

The hunter winced at his own metaphor. Those monsters were far from mindless, brain eating, walking corpses, but it was the closest he was able to come up with. Those things were vicious, deadly. Maybe they really were the next step in evolution as some people started to believe. Zero sincerely hoped that was not the case.

"It's hard to explain. You have to see for yourself and believe me sooner or later you'll meet them." _And then you'll wish you never did_. Zero grimaced. He wondered when was the last time he walked this earth without feeling that those creatures were lurking around somewhere hidden in the shadows.

Kaname became quiet again, looking back at the destroyed landscape of the city in front of them. It all felt so surreal. Small part of him still clung to the hope that this was but a bad dream and any minute now he will wake up, still lying in his warm, comfortable bed. He would walk downstairs to the living room where he will find Yuuki curled up in an armchair with her favorite book. The curtains would be drawn to let the warm afternoon sunlight seep inside because even though she was human no more Yuuki still loved living in daylight. And even thought the brightness would hurt Kaname's sensitive eyes he wouldn't utter a word of protest because he adored that side of her, too. And as soon as she would notice him, Yuuki would stand up quickly and kiss his cheek lightly in greeting.

Kaname started as he suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and quickly looked up, almost expecting to see Yuuki's kind, brown gaze. Instead, he was met with concerned lilac eyes.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked, his hand staying on the pureblood's shoulder for a moment longer. He could almost taste the agitated aura coming from pureblood.

"We should get going." Zero added reluctantly.

Kaname just shrugged in answer and stood up, following the silver haired hunter back to their vehicle. He almost believed that this was all just a bad dream. He was practically expecting to wake up any minute, yet upon opening his eyes he was still in this nightmarish world.

Since the pureblood looked like he needed more time to think, Zero decided to be the one to sit behind the wheel for the remaining journey to town. They drove mostly in silence exchanging only a few words here and there and it didn't take long before they reached the first remains of the city. The fallen debris was blocking the roads and one had to be extra careful as to not crash into something or fall into some hole, but Zero knew the way towards the center by heart now.

Seeing the broken city this close only added to Kaname's despondent mood and he willed his thoughts elsewhere… anywhere far from dead and destruction. It took him a while but soon he became more and more aware that the bigger debris wasn't placed as randomly as it appeared at first and his mind gratefully latched onto this distraction.

It seemed that more and more of rubble had been deliberately moved to the sides leaving only the main road relatively open. This way the fallen debris on both sides could be transformed into makeshift barrier whose main purpose was most probably to prevent any flanking attacks from bandits or raiders. And it seemed that the artificial barrier wasn't the only means of protection. As they came closer Kaname was starting to notice that they were no longer alone. A quick look around confirmed his suspicions and it didn't take him long to pinpoint the positions of several armed men strategically placed high on the roofs of dilapidated buildings. _The local militia._

The pureblood glanced at Zero, but despite being slightly more tensed and driving a little slower than a moment ago the hunter seemed to ignore the soldiers. Kaname decided to follow his example and try not to dwell too much on a thought that several snipers had their heads in their scopes, ready to shoot if provoked.

Finally, they stopped in front of the large, steel gates. The source of the spotlight that they saw from afar seemed to be right behind the tall walls. Those walls were build using mostly the fallen debris from around which made it look like just another ruin from distance, but now that they were so close Kaname could see it was actually some kind of fortress.

On the wall were sprayed large, red words: _Welcome to the Cross city._ There was a warning underneath it but before the pureblood could read more the reflectors atop the gate came alive, completely blinding him. Somewhere behind all that light he could hear a distinct sound of a weapon's safety being clicked off. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a visitors?" The young male's voice came somewhere from the top of the wall. The pureblood noted that his voice had a strange as if amused undertone.

"D-don't move and state your name and business or we will shoot!" Added the second voice, much younger and considerably a lot more anxious than the first one.

Zero raised eyebrows at the threat, but flashed Kuran a small smile as a sudden thought occurred to him, making the pureblood frown in confusion.

Ever since they saw those remains of the city Kaname's agitated aura was worrying him and the hunter decided to use this chance to distract the pureblood and hopefully alleviate his mood a little. Zero kept his expression neutral before raising his voice in answer. "Oh, don't mind us. We are just two bloodthirsty vampires that came here to feast on your wives and children."

At that moment, the pureblood's depressing thoughts really seemed to be forgotten and for a while Kaname actually looked as if he was contemplating whether he will have enough time to smack Zero hard on the head before the fight starts.

Kaname kept his posture tense, waiting for the soldiers' response. He was prepared for anything at that point, but the burst of laughter from above still took him by surprise. Shortly after that, all the reflectors were shut down and he could see three armed men standing atop the wall. Two of them still cackling with amusement already shouldered their weapons. The third one, the youngest, had expression stuck somewhere between confusion and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Kiryuu. You see, this greenhorn here is on his first day of duty." The older soldier said, patting the youngest on the shoulder. "Oh the youth these days, they're all so eager for action."

The boy crossed his arms, looking seriously put out. "You shouldn't say things like that. I could have really shot them, you know. What if they were vampires?"

"Yeah, yeah, as if you know how real vampires look like, let alone how to kill them." The older soldier continued making fun of the boy which finally earned him an eye roll from the third man who had been keeping quiet so far.

"Cool it, Roy. You too wouldn't recognize a vampire even if it was about to bite you in the ass." He said in a tone that put a stop to any further banter between the other two. He turned back to the new arrivals.

"Don't worry, Kiryuu. You both look human enough for me to let you through. Here for the trade as usual?" The soldier didn't even wait for Zero to nod and turned back to signal the other guards to open the gate.

Kaname found the whole exchange very strange. Did they really have no idea what a vampire looks like? Then he realized that despite the age difference all three men were still in their twenties, meaning that they were born to the post-war world. And since human and vampire colonies were separated, they probably had never really seen a vampire in their lives. Well, except for Zero of course, but they didn't know his true identity.

Kaname had no doubts that the silver haired hunter was well aware of this tiny fact, thus deciding to play that little joke on him like this. The pureblood should be angry, but he couldn't help but smile. He completely blamed the sudden rush of adrenalin for this when he thought they were going to fight.

"Well, Kiryuu, you might as well enjoy it while it lasts because I won't be new to this world forever." Kaname muttered silently so only Zero would be able to hear him.

The hunter grinned at that, glad that it all went well. For a millisecond he was really afraid that Kaname was going to attack those three boys, but he was kind of relying on Kuran's tendency to think before acting rashly.

Another pair of soldiers stopped them to look over their cargo on their way in, before they were finally allowed to enter the large courtyard inside. Zero parked behind a small row of vehicles. All seemed to be of similar constitution as their dune buggy, each of them probably homemade, too. They probably belonged to other visitors that came here to trade.

The hunter unloaded three sacks full of provisions from their buggy, leaving one for Kaname to carry and headed towards the old building that stood in the middle of the courtyard. It was surprisingly well-kept compared to all the other buildings the pureblood had seen so far. This one even looked habitable. He noticed that the large spotlight that they saw from afar was placed on its roof.

Numerous soldiers were scattered around the yard, as well as some civilians. Most of them worked in the gardens on the far end of the courtyard. Though calling them gardens might be overdoing it a little. It was clear that those plants had quite a struggle to grow to even third of the size they normally would in the old world, not to mention their strange greyish color. Much luckier and apparently happier seemed to be vegetation that was grown in the huge greenhouse behind the gardens.

Some people seemed to be working on the various machinery including electric generators, ventilation, and water purifier system all of which seemed to be connected to the heart of the city beneath with thick pipes leading underground.

As they neared the main building, Kaname noticed a rather familiar silhouette on the second floor balcony. He quickly looked up to see a tall man standing there accompanied by guards. It wasn't hard to guess that this was the leader of this settlement, seeing as the man kept watching over the courtyard with sharp eyes, making sure everything was running as it should while giving some orders through his handheld transceiver.

Due to the thirty-year long time skip it took Kaname a while to recognize him, but he recognized him nonetheless. It also helped that the man looked still quite good for his age. It must have been thanks to his vampire hunter bloodline.

"Isn't that Kaito Takamiya?" He asked Zero quietly. The moment the question left the pureblood's mouth the hunter looked down in their direction and Kaname quickly turned his gaze down, making sure the scarf was still covering his face properly. They might have only met a few brief times, but he had no doubts that Kaito would be able to recognize him immediately.

Zero didn't even look up before answering curtly. "Yes, it is."

"Well then, wouldn't he normally recognize you?" Kaname was quite surprised by Zero's ease with which he walked right through the middle of the courtyard, not even hiding his distinct silver hair.

"Yes, there is no doubt he recognized me. But that's okay. He's the only one here that knows about me being a vampire and Kaito and I… let's just say we have an agreement." Zero smiled bitterly before he continued.

"There are a few other hunters around so let's still keep our auras hidden, but other than being able to sense our presence they are mostly too young to recognize us. Most of the hunters from the old world are either at headquarters scattered all around the country or in the cities much closer to vampire colonies. And since the nearest vampire settlement is a few hundred miles from here and since _those other creatures_ are quite in small numbers here they have no reason to stay in this place… So, as long as we don't start going around telling people we are vampires we should be relatively safe here."

Zero grinned as he added an afterthought: "Though, you might get away with revealing your true identity here. After all, purebloods are nowadays as mythical as unicorns." It wasn't entirely true, he heard some rumors about some powerful individuals surviving, but it wasn't that much farfetched either.

Kaname raised eyebrows at being compared to a unicorn but chose not to comment. But something else occurred to him. "Then does Kaito know about me surviving?"

"Well… not exactly. So better keep your face hidden. But I don't think there's a much of a chance to run into him too closely. And even if we did, it should be alright. As I said we have an agreement of sorts." Judging by his tone this was apparently all Zero was willing to say about it and the pureblood decided to drop it. For now.

At first Kaname thought they were going to enter the old building as they were close enough now that he could read the small sing above the door saying _Command center_ and he wondered what their business could be inside. But after a while Zero started to stir their walk slightly away and soon it was pretty clear they were heading towards the left side of the building instead. Rounding the building's corner the pureblood noticed another, smaller structure. It looked like entrance to the bunker and as they neared he finally realized what it was. It was the entrance to the old sewers. The main building must have been a waterworks facility in the past.

The sewer entrance too had a big steel, hermetically sealable door but at the moment it was left open and a small traffic of people was coming in and out. Both vampires joined them and after descending the long stairs they found themselves in a large underground hall from which numerous smaller tunnels were leaving in all directions.

Zero went to do some trading and Kaname used that time to look around the place. He knew the city had an old canalization system but seeing it was still pretty impressive. The stone walls rose high and it was spacious enough to be easily transformed into underground city. In the middle was a large marketplace where merchants were selling anything from food to guns. On the sides and further in the tunnels were numerous small shacks built mostly from scrap metal and wood. They probably served as a living quarters and it reminded Kaname of the old world slums. Even the people's clothes were rather ragged and of darkish color.

This place wasn't exactly overpopulated but compared to the wasteland outside, it was buzzing with life. People chatted to each other here and there about mundane everyday things, yet even the liveliest chatter had a hint of shadow beneath. The shadow which the pureblood couldn't quite pinpoint.

As he walked around, Kaname noticed a bunch of kids playing games and laughing happily in one of the corners and couldn't help but stop for a while to watch them. Those children didn't care that the world outside was practically inhabitable, that they'll probably never see the sun or the stars. They didn't care that they'll never eat any of those delicious meals in the best restaurants, never go to the cinema or to a concert, or that they'll never see all the beautiful animals and plants that the old world had to offer... yet despite all that their faces were carefree and full of happiness. They were content to be just playing in this dark, damp corner far below the surface.

That's where Zero found him a moment later. It seemed that the hunter had traded all the sacks except for one. Instead them he carried bags full of items varying anywhere form scrap metal and parts of machinery to meat and fruits. As he came closer, he followed Kaname's line of sight and smiled a little.

"No matter how much death and destruction you see outside, just one look at them is enough to realize that life always finds a way to survive." The hunter said before he could stop himself.

"Wow, that's quite deep, Kiryuu. I didn't know you had such poetic soul." Kaname quipped, but he too had to admit that seeing those kids he did feel like a part of the burden that had been suffocating him ever since he woke up has been lifted.

"Yeah, yeah, I have my moments." Zero rolled his eyes and reached into one of the bags. He was trying to not feel embarrassed or blush or something silly like that, because he was too old for such things. He quickly fished out two buns and handed one to the pureblood: "Here, freshly baked."

Kaname nodded in thanks and bit down. It was still warm and surprisingly delicious. He shortly wondered what the baking ingredients were but maybe it was for the best that he didn't really know.

After a while of eating in silence, Kaname decided he had been a little unfair to the hunter who was probably just trying to cheer him up. "But I agree with you. Seeing those children play so carelessly does really give you some feeling of hope for this world." Kaname added, looking into Zero's eyes to make sure the other heard him.

Taking the last bite the pureblood turned towards Zero and offered to help him carry some of the bags. Kaname was about to head towards the exit but the hunter stopped him. "Wait. We have one last errand to make."

Zero led them to one of the smaller tunnels and the further they went the shabbier the surroundings looked. The smell was also much worse here. Kaname was quite relieved when they finally seemed to reach their destination - an old metal door on the side of the tunnel with words _Clinic_ sprayed on it. It was hidden behind the row of shacks with quite questionable purpose. The whole place looked very shady and seeing the inside only confirmed his suspicions. This clinic was definitely not of legitimate kind. The pureblood didn't know what kind of medical practice took place here, but he would be reluctant to even accept a band-aid from such a shaggy looking doctor.

The pureblood noticed that only one of the beds was occupied by some unconscious man and judging by man's clothes it could easily belong to the group of raiders that attacked them previously. A small weapon arsenal behind the counter provided a clear picture of what kind of clients usually frequented this place. There was a dried blood on floor and he noted the distinct smell of death that clung to this room. It seemed that not all of the patients were so lucky today.

Zero wordlessly put the one sack he hadn't traded yet down on the operating table in the middle of the room and let the doctor check its contents.

"You're here sooner than usual." The man grunted as he opened the sack.

Seemingly satisfied with what they had to offer he nodded and disappeared in the back room. The doctor came back after a few minutes with a small cooling bag in his hands. "This is all I could offer you for now."

Zero opened the bag, revealing only half dozen of blood packs. He growled, looking at the man sharply: "This isn't even a half of what we agreed on."

"Yeah well, as I said, you're here too soon and this is as much as I could spare. I have other customers, too. And by customers I mean patients, who need an actual blood transfusions, not a substitution for an orange juice." The doctor glared at them crossing his arms angrily, he was obviously in dark enough mood already and Zero wasn't helping.

The hunter sighed. "Okay then, since you gave me so little, I want half of my stuff back." He said simply.

"Will you look at this brat? Look boy, why don't just take what you got and piss off." The man grunted. He was having a very, very bad day and ripping some brats off seemed just like something that could improve his mood considerably. He had an upper hand here and he knew it. There weren't many places in hundred miles radius you could just go to and order some blood packs like it were a candy. Not without rousing quite a lot of interest from hunters.

"Look _doctor_, we had a fair deal so why don't we-" Zero still tried with the calm approach but the man obviously wanted nothing of it.

"A fair deal?!" He interrupted him with a snort. "Where do you think you are a National Blood Bank? If you don't like it, maybe you should stop spreading your filthy vampire genes, and then you would have enough blood packs for yourself." He nodded towards Kaname. He was wary enough dealing with just one bloodsucker and now there were more of those monsters running around?

"That's quite enough!" Zero growled, as he slammed his hands on the table, releasing a dangerous aura. Not so much as to be noticeable by the people outside, but just enough to make the doctor sweat. "Deal is a deal. You can't keep it? Then give me my stuff back and maybe I won't have to hurt you."

Kaname instinctively stepped closer to the silver haired ex-human, ready to step in if needed. He wondered whether it was deliberate or whether Zero was losing his cool for real.

The shaggy doctor took a step back at threat, his eyes stopping briefly on a shotgun behind the counter. He heard a lot of stories about cruel thing vampires are capable of doing to their victims. He just thought they wouldn't try anything inside the human city. But that was apparently a big mistake. Once again he looked towards his gun wondering if he will be quick enough.

"There won't be need for that." Zero noticed the man's intentions and decided to cut it before the situation escalated. He wanted to let the man know who he was dealing with and warn him from trying to rip them off ever again. Apparently he scared him enough, but... truth be told, he was a little bit angry about the 'filthy vampire genes' comment.

"Just give me my stuff back and... " Zero repeated his aura completely calm again as if nothing ever happened, confirming Kaname's suspicions that it was all just a ruse from hunter. Quite impressive, he was nearly fooled himself. And that was the second time this day.

"Wait a minute! You know I was just joking, right? You know how I can be sometimes...Ha ha.." The doctor laughed nervously. What if I give you something else, huh? What about this?" The man walked quickly to one of the cabinets and returned shortly with a bottle of whiskey. He hesitated, not really wanting to give it up, but he seriously needed those provisions and losing one bottle won't really hurt him. "This is one of the best you could find out there. It is of enormous value. Rumor says it's even from pre-war times! So what do you say?"

"Two bottles and we have a deal." Kaname butted in for the first time. He ignored the amused look Zero sent him. So what? Ever since he woke up in this world he felt like having a drink, but seeing that even normal vegetables were a rare commodities nowadays he deemed alcohol to be nearly nonexistent and gave up on that thought. He shouldn't have underestimated human's desire for booze. Now was his chance.

Kaname saw that the doctor was preparing to argue with them once again, since Zero no longer looked like he was about to kill him any minute so he decided to give the man a little more nudging and released his own aura and made his eyes turn red. "Well, do we have a deal?"

"Wha-… alright, alright. Deal." The doctor stammered, turning visibly pale. He quickly brought another bottle, his hands actually shaking so hard he nearly dropped them. "Just take it all and go away. Please."

"Thank you for your generosity." Kaname answered, always the gentleman, before suppressing his aura again.

As they were leaving the clinic he heard the man grumbling something to himself thinking they could no longer hear him. "Human blood's not enough for you, vampires? You have to drink all the best whiskey out there, too? Damn you bloodsuckers, you're all just a bunch of filthy thieves!"

Suddenly, the man almost squeaked as the remaining bottles of his _enormously valuable_ whiskey that were hidden in his cabinet started exploding. Kaname actually chuckled and Zero raised an eyebrow. He had no doubts about what just happened. Well, it wasn't as if that doctor didn't deserve it.

The hunter glanced at the pureblood's satisfied smile. It was the closest to being happy he saw on Kaname's face in weeks… or years really. Zero had been reluctant at first to bring the pureblood with him to the outside world, thinking he wasn't ready. And for a while his worries came true when the pureblood got into that despondent mood after seeing the ruins of the city for the first time. But now he couldn't help but think that it was a good idea after all. Seeing Kaname finally this relaxed, made Zero want to smile, too.

"What is it?" Kaname noticed the hunter's amused looks.

"Nothing. Just that you made the man to willingly give up _two_ bottles of pre-war whiskey. Just one is worth more than five times the amount of blood packs I usually get, you know. You're quite a bargainer. Maybe I should take you with me next time I'll go to the market." Zero beamed.

"Or, if you get tired of trading business, we might go scavenging together. With the two of us out there we'll have twice the chance to find something valuable. Though I am not borrowing you my dune buggy, your driving skills are still quite questionable, Kuran."

"Uh-huh. I believe that bargain was successful mostly thanks our combined powers of persuasion. And correct me if I don't remember it right but weren't you actually calling my driving _nice_?" The pureblood raised an eyebrow at the jibe.

"No. I was only complimenting you for not losing any of our cargo. Don't think I forgot being almost thrown out of the vehicle." Of course, Zero was joking and they both knew it. Kaname's driving was quite good especially since it was his first time driving such a crude vehicle as dune buggy was and in such unruly terrain. But he couldn't help but tease Kuran a little.

"Speaking about scavenging…"Kaname's tone changed to slightly more serious. "Do you think we can stop by the academy on our way back? I know it's mostly ruins now, but maybe...well, if Yuuki is still out there then maybe she had left some message there." This though occurred to him earlier, but he didn't have a chance to ask Zero about it.

Surely if Yuuki were alive, she would try to find some way to let him know. Or if she thought him dead then at least let Zero know. He knew she still harbored some feelings for the silver haired hunter. Even after all those years they were together, there was still a part of her heart that belonged purely to Zero.

Thoughts like that used to make him jealous. Yet now, after all that happened, part of him could start to understand what she saw in Zero. Kaname looked at the hunter as he realized he still didn't get an answer from him.

Zero's expression became more tense. "It's already afternoon and with all the rubble and debris on the roads we would have to drive all around outside the city. We wouldn't be able to make it before downfall." He said finally, his mood turning for the worse. Every time Yuuki's name has been mentioned he felt a stab of guilt. He feared what Kaname will say once he learns the truth and more than that, he feared what it will do to Kaname to lose all his hope once he finds out that Zero lied to him and that Yuuki really was dead. Zero would rather avoid going to the academy altogether. Even for him there were too many memories the hunter would rather left buried in that place.

"I understand." Kaname said though he had to fight a strong feeling of disappointment. Yuuki was alone in this world for thirty years surely she can wait a week or two. That is, if she really did leave some message there. He just hoped…

Both vampires continued the rest of the journey towards the buggy in silence. The good mood from earlier completely gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Indecent proposals**

Zero loaded the last bag full of their newly acquired provisions and equipment into the dune buggy before finally looking up at Kaname's dejected form. The pureblood was leaning against the vehicle's frames looking in the distance, completely lost in thoughts. The hunter sighed.

He might try to act casual, but Zero was sure that the fact they won't be going to the Cross Academy was really troubling him. Kaname obviously believed there might be some chance of learning something about Yuuki's whereabouts. But Zero knew that it all would be for nothing.

The hunter sighed again, the feeling of guilt a little bit more persistent than before. Zero wasn't sure how much longer could it go on like this. How many more lies will he have to come up with and for what purpose exactly? All in all, it might not even matter in the end… wouldn't it be better to just tell Kaname the truth and have it over with? Or maybe...

After a short inner struggle Zero finally decided. Consequences be damned. "All right, let's go to the Cross Academy."

Kaname looked at him with raised eyebrows, surprised by his sudden decision. "Didn't you say we wouldn't be able to make it in time?"

"Yeah, well. We'll just have to find a much faster means of travel then. But it might cost us."

For a short moment, the hunter's face once again disappeared in the buggy's trunk. He fished something out and threw it to the pureblood. Kaname looked at what exactly had he caught. It was the bottle of pre-war whiskey.

"Are you willing to make such sacrifice?" Zero asked with a small grin.

The pureblood offered a small, grateful smile in return, making the hunter almost believe this was a good idea.

"Hmm, it is a very hard decision… but yes," Kaname decided instantly. For him, no price was too high for getting closer to finding Yuuki.

With a newly gained purpose and feeling much better, the pureblood quickly went over towards the back of their buggy to help Zero prepare some necessary stuff for their journey. Most of it was weapons and other survival equipment like flashlights and gasmasks, while the rest of the less useful provisions were left in the trunk. At last, Zero grabbed the bottle of whiskey and put to in his backpack. Then, the hunter paused for a short moment, as if contemplating something, before quickly grabbing another bottle. It was too valuable to leave it here even if they locked it in the trunk... Also, one might never know when it might come in handy.

Once they finished packing, Zero led them to the opposite side of the courtyard where a militia's rally point seemed to be located, judging by all those armed vehicles parked there. The hunter told Kaname to wait by one of the shacks while he went to talk to a small group of soldiers standing by one of the helicopters.

The discussions, or more like negotiations, went on for a while... Even if Kaname hadn't had such a keen sense of hearing, he would be able to tell things didn't go exactly smoothly just by observing from afar. Zero had his arms crossed in a defensive posture, while the men kept their expressions strictly between frowning and sneering. As the time went on, both sides looked more and more impertinent.

Finally, there seemed to be some kind of progress, but it turned out to not of the good variety as one of the men suddenly spat on the ground by the hunter's feet before offering few very colorful words. Kaname shortly wondered if he should go help the hunter, but in the end, he decided to trust the hunter on this… something, he would never do in the past.

Zero's frown deepened as he contemplated the militia men in front of him. He suspected it wouldn't be easy, but this was becoming ridiculous. It also didn't help that the commander of this squad turned out to be _him_. The hunter sighed. Guess he will have to use his secret weapon after all. He reached into his bag to retrieve the bottle…

And it worked like charm. The soldiers' faces brightened as if someone had just announced them that Christmas came early. The situation took a complete turnaround and soon, with the last shakes of hands and agreeing nods, Zero returned to Kaname's side with almost relieved expression.

"Our ride will be ready any minute," he announced with satisfaction.

And_ ride _it was indeed. Soon one of the helicopters' engines started roaring, its rotor blades began to spin. The small group of soldiers from before was already aboard, waving for the two vampires to join them.

"Zero, don't tell me you actually convinced the local militia to give us a lift in one of these things?" Kaname shouted to be heard above the roaring sound of rotors as they ran towards the chopper.

"Well, I knew they make weekly flights to the neighboring settlement and I knew the nearest scheduled departure was today… I decided to try our luck and ask them to take on board a pair of stowaways," Zero answered matter-of-factly, though there was a hint of smugness hidden underneath his tone which made the pureblood smile in return. He felt like he was getting to know Zero better and better and the truth was he kind of liked that.

As they boarded the helicopter one of the men greeted them with a big grin and pat on shoulder. "Guys, you should have said sooner you have such a nice bargaining chip! We're sure going to enjoy that little present of yours." The others behind him gave agreeing nods and cheers.

They all quickly settled down before the helicopter took off. It was the type of aircraft that had side doors left conveniently open. One soldier stayed by the entrance, behind large machine gun, overlooking the ground under them.

Since most of the crew stayed in the front, near the pilot's cabin both vampires decided to take the empty seats in the back, hoping to avoid any unnecessary queries. No such luck. One curious soldier quickly left the rest of group and positioned himself on the opposite bench from them, not losing any time and shooting his first question:

"So, how did you manage to get your hands on such bottle again?"

"Just a scavenger's luck," Zero shrugged, trying to quickly end any further small talk, but it seemed the boy didn't take the hint at all.

"Scavenger's luck, huh? And where exactly was that lucky place and _uhm_… where there more things like this?"

Zero shook his head in amusement. This guy wasn't very subtle about it. He was obviously trying to pry out of him the location. Normally, he might even be tempted to play along. But if this continues, the conversation could very soon take dangerous turns very quickly. Especially, when the truth was that they got the whiskey from illegal clinic while they were actually _'shopping' _for blood packs. Yup, not a good idea. The hunter decided to better end the boy's curiosity quickly.

"No, I'm afraid there was just this one bottle, nothing else of value. As I said just a scavenger's luck."

"Hmm, nothing else? That's… _a pity_," the soldier finished with a tone that suggested he wasn't entirely convinced. Though, his next words were suddenly interrupted as another man joined them. This one looked to be the oldest one in the group and as it turned out he was the leader of the group, judging by the way the boy straightened his posture quickly and greeted him with short: "Commander."

"Hello boys." The commander sat down and took out his cigarette, lighting it. Enjoying his first draw with a deliberate languidness, he let his gaze slowly roam over Zero and Kaname with an expression that could be described sleazy at best.

The pureblood frowned. The man's scrutiny made warning bells in his head ring. He felt as Zero next to him tensed considerably and wondered if those two knew each other. The way the commander nodded at the hunter in silent greeting, confirmed Kaname's musings. For a long moment, the older man didn't say anything, though his lewd gaze stayed on them. Kaname didn't like it… _at all_.

Finally, the old soldier turned to the youth next to him who had become strangely stiff ever since the commander joined them. "Relax soldier. We are all friends here, aren't we?"

The boy took it as a cue and hesitantly continued with the conversation. "Well, I was just going to tell these two that maybe I should change my occupation. If one gets to find pre-war liquors just like that...

_uhm_… What do you think, sir?" The youth tried to break the icy atmosphere between the newcomers and his CO. He wasn't sure… No, scratch that, he was perfectly sure what was the problem here. The boy glanced at the commander, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Sure looks like it," the commander confirmed with a crooked smile.

He looked back towards the two vampires. "So, Kiriyuu… I already know what you think about '_my last proposition'._ After all, I learned your answer painfully well." The older man rubbed his shoulder unconsciously, as if remembering some old wound. "But we can move past our little disagreements, can't we?"

The commander paused to inhale another large dose of nicotine to his lungs, before continuing, his gaze fully on Kaname now. "So I might have a new suggestion. What about your friend here? He looks handsome enough from what I could see. Good body, too…. Doesn't he want to earn some extra coins on side? Of course you would get some compensation as a finder's fee." The man licked his lips as he finished.

_And time to get out of here before things turn out ugly_. The younger soldier hurriedly stood up and started to retreat towards the cockpit to where the rest of the crew was. "Excuse me, sir." _But I don't want to get caught in crossfire. _

With a murderous glare Zero opened his mouth to retort, but Kaname was quicker. "No. Kiryuu's friend is not interested in earning extra coins of any kind." This time it was the pureblood who looked the other male over - a gesture mocking the commander's antics. "Not in a million years."

"Hmph, suit yourself," the commander grunted, seemingly dropping the subject for the time being. At least until he finds a new approach.

Kaname looked questioningly at Zero, but the hunter just shook his head, mouthing the word _later_. A gesture that didn't escape the old creep.

"Oh, now I see how it is." A sudden expression of understanding crossed the commander's face. "Are you and Kiriyuu here, you know, exclusive?" He smiled creepily. "But that's okay, too. A lot of people are satisfied with just watching. The payment is a little lower, but still good. What do you say, boys?"

_That was it._ Zero snapped, reaching for his gun, but before he could cause any damage Kaname grabbed his arm to stop him. Somehow the pureblood didn't think shooting inside the aircraft was such a good idea - or shooting commanding officer in that regard. No matter how much of an ass he actually was.

For a moment, Kaname actually felt a spike of nostalgia at his actions, no matter how misplaced it might have been at the moment. The pureblood was almost glad to see '_quick tempered, quick on the trigg__er_' Zero as if it was some kind of proof that the old times didn't disappear entirely. The new Zero was much more level headed and prone to think before acting and… okay, Kaname had to admit that in the end he kind of welcomed the change. Maybe it was one of the reasons why it now felt so natural, comfortable even, to spend his time with the hunter. Something, that was close to impossible with the old Zero.

But it had become clear that even this _more mature _side of the hunter still could stir quite a trouble, if provoked enough. Kaname decided to take this matter to his hands for safety reasons.

"That's quite enough, _sir_. Let's end this little discussion shall we? Preferably before someone does something they might regret later and someone else gets badly hurt because of it," Kaname declined commander's offer. The pureblood's tone suggesting it was not open for a debate. He wished he could just bare his fangs or release a bit of his aura to teach this creep his place, but that was sadly out of the question as it would blow their cover. Kaname had to settle on his naturally authoritative tone instead. Still, the air got a little bit chillier... if one bothered to check.

"All right, all right I was just asking," the man raised hands in peace gesture. Somehow he had a sudden gut feeling that if this conversation continues, he might be severely pushing his luck. If there was anything he could judge by those two sets of calculated glares aimed in his direction. He might have misjudged the young brunette opposite him. He thought he was just another eager youth trying going on _a big_ adventure, but he could see the boy had quite a character. It intrigued the old man even more, but he dared not to speak. Maybe some other day, with a different method of conviction.

"Geez, the young generation nowadays... They don't know what fun is anymore," the commander muttered instead, thinking no one would hear it through the roaring noise, but of course both vampires heard it perfectly well. Fortunately for him, none chose to react.

Though, even without hearing the actual conversation, the soldiers in front could still feel the sudden strain between them and the resulting tension in the chopper was quite awkward. The men stopped talking and looked their direction, some rolling their eyes used to their leader's antics, the others clearing their throats uncomfortably. But none dared to say anything aloud. Not against the commander.

The silence was broken by the pilot who, oblivious to the circumstances, peered out from the cabin and shouted. "Guys, get ready! The air is gonna get quite tense soon!"

The irony of that phrase earned a few chuckles from the soldiers.

"Too late," someone else retorted, earning another round of laugher.

The pilot looked at them confusedly. "What? What did I miss?"

"Nothing, really. Just commander being his charming self," one of the men finally answered. Certain that the old man wouldn't hear him over all the noise

"I see." Apparently that was enough of an explanation for the pilot. "Maybe we should finally fill that request for his sterilization." He joined the fun.

The soldiers continued their amused banter for a while longer. They were confident that no matter what, the commander wouldn't be able to hear them all the way in the back. But thanks to their vampire hearing, Kaname and Zero didn't have that disadvantage and they exchanged a few amused glances.

Seeing the gesture, the commander suddenly understood that the joke must be on him. Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth to shout some retort to get his subordinates in line, but before he could, he was once again interrupted by the pilot.

"It's time! Gentlemen, get ready! We're hitting the dust cloud right about… _now_!"

Right on cue everything around them darkened and the air filled with dust and ash as if someone dropped a big bag of dirt above their heads. Zero quickly gestured towards the gas mask Kaname had strapped to his side.

"Hold your breath and once you put it on, exhale deeply," he instructed hurriedly.

Kaname noticed that the other occupants in the helicopter were also putting on their own protective gear and quickly did as told. It was a strange feeling, wearing the gas mask. As if he suddenly got isolated from the outside world and became just an onlooker behind the visor. His breathing sounded loud in his own ears as the air rushed through the filters. At least, for the first time since he stepped outside, Kaname no longer felt the grit of dust in the back of his mouth, but it was replaced by the clean, rubber-like smell. It almost felt like he was stuck in the vacuum tube and for a moment had a flashback to the time he woke up in that huge tank in shelter. The memory send a cold chill up his spine and the pureblood quickly shied away from that line of thought.

Though, quite an advantage was that no one felt like talking much anymore with their masks on, even the commander kept his comments to himself. That was one very big plus if you asked the pureblood.

It didn't take long before the pilot stuck his head out of the cockpit once again signaling something with his hands. One of the soldiers nodded and quickly walked over to Kaname and Zero, shouting to be heard, "alright guys, it seems we're nearing the drop zone! The pilot will try to get us as close to the ground as he can!"

As they approached the entrance, the door gunner secured a long rope to the roof of the helicopter in one sweep motion, throwing the other end overboard. He grinned. "Sorry, no parachutes for you but you should be able to make it from this height without problem. Bon Voyage!"

"We'll manage. Thanks!" Zero grabbed the rope and glanced at Kaname to make sure everything was alright. After receiving reassuring nod in return, he jumped out, holding the rope between his hands and legs in a military fashion. He did so without hesitation that spoke of years of practice.

Kaname followed his example. Unsure at first, since unlike Zero this was his first time doing something like that, but he couldn't call himself pureblood he didn't manage something so trivial. Once he put his legs end hands into the right place, the way down proved to be quite easy. Personally, he would much more prefer to just jump out without any aid. Such distance was nothing for their vampire physique, but he had to play a human for a little longer. Although he had to admit, he was quite glad they were dressed the way they did, especially grateful for those leather fingerless gloves. This way, his hands won't get unnecessarily burned while sliding.

Once Kaname's feet touched the ground Zero patted his shoulder reassuringly, before giving the signal to guys above that they can pull the rope up. The helicopter slowly started gaining altitude again.

For a quick moment the commander's head appeared in the entrance. He slid his gas mask off his face so he could speak more clearly. "Hey, Kiriyuu! If you boys ever change your mind, you know where to find me!" he finished shouting, giving a mocking hand salute before disappearing inside.

Zero responded with his own '_not so __nice'_ gesture, once again quite tempted to draw his gun. "One of these days I am really going to shoot that filthy bastard."

"An old acquaintance of yours?" Kaname asked once the helicopter was far enough from them and he didn't have to shout anymore, though his voice still came up muffled thanks to the mask.

The pureblood was quite curious where Zero got to know an individual such as commander. He also wondered about that offer of his, but he could already take a perfectly good guess what it was all about.

"No, just some filth I had the misfortune to meet a few times in the past," Zero answered curtly.

"And his overly_ generous_ offer?" Kaname glanced at the hunter with sharp eyes.

"As you already guessed he is not just an ordinary soldier, but has a little business on side. And when I say business I mean a brothel. He is a very sly man, always lying in wait for a new prey, someone, who will fall easily to his trap, making him indebted to him with no choice but work for him in the end."

"I see. I would normally ask if it isn't against the law, but from I gathered so far, the law here is what the man with a bigger military power says."

"You got that right. It might be frowned upon, but Kaito turns a blind eye to these things as long as they don't start heading into more dangerous territory like slavery. After all, it keeps soldiers entertained," Zero answered in a tone that made it clear what he really though about this whole thing.

"And entertained soldiers don't cause any trouble," Kaname finished the thought for him.

"But enough talk for now. Let's go." The hunter decided to put an end to it.

Kaname was even more curious than before by the hunter's obvious lack of enthusiasm to discuss this matter. He suspected this was part of the reason Zero didn't look all that happy to see Takamiya. He wondered what the whole story was and would like to ask more but it was hard to read hunters expression behind the gas mask. Kaname wished they could take them off already, but the amount of dust in the air was still pretty high. It would be hell trying to breathe without any protection, especially for him, who still had yet to get fully used to this cancerous environment.

The pureblood gave up any further questions for now, tearing his gaze away from the hunter and looking back at the chopper, watching it slowly disappear in the dust cloud. Though, calling it a cloud was a huge understatement. It was an enormously huge wall of dirt hovering menacingly over the surface not so far from the Cross City, moving at quite a speed. Luckily, it seemed it'll miss the settlement, barely scratching just its outskirts.

It reminded Kaname of a sandstorm he once saw on his business trip in Dubai. The one big difference was that once this storm ends its rampage and the dirt settles down there won't reappear a beautiful, world most luxurious metropolis… No, there will be only dead and destruction, a vast wasteland left that was already there.

Kaname wasn't sure where exactly they were, since it was hard to see more than a few meters in front of them. He guessed they must have been dropped off somewhere at the foot of the hill on which the Cross Academy was located.

They started climbing in silence. The only sound was the sound of their breaths passing through the masks' filters, from time to time interrupted from outside by the desperate howls of wind. The higher they went the clearer the air appeared to be and soon Kaname could finally make out at least some of the shapes in the distance.

Suddenly the pureblood understood why the helicopter couldn't drop them much more closely to the academy. The whole hill was covered in large, blackish columns of burnt wood… remains of beautiful, green trees that once grew here. They were accompanied by the occasional fallen debris and long corroded frames of vehicles. In this state of reduced visibility it would be hell to navigate through and the pilot would risk hitting one of those tree stubs when getting closer to drop them off.

After climbing a little longer, Zero finally stopped and glanced at the sky as if assessing it. He took out a small device from the pocket that looked quite similar to those radiation detectors they used in sci-fi movies. Apparently satisfied with the displayed number, the hunter nodded.

"It should be safe now."

Kaname was more than happy to take that damn mask off. He rubbed his newly freed face and had to fight the strong urge to take a deep breath, but he already learned his lesson that the outside air was never clean enough and his suspicions were quickly confirmed once the burning feeling returned to his lungs with the first dose of unfiltered air. This time he managed not to break into the coughing fit.

Zero looked at him with concerned eyes and Kaname quickly shook his head before the other even had the chance to ask him if he was alright. Instead, the pureblood quickly covered face with the scarf again. For some reason he felt a spike of anger at the hunter's obvious concern. It wasn't directed at Zero, not at all, but himself. He wanted to get used to this world as soon as possible, not to constantly let others worry about him. He wanted to stop feeling so new… so useless.

As if sensing the pureblood's disposition, Zero held his tongue and busied himself with checking his gun instead. It looked like it survived the dust assault. Satisfied, he moved over to Kaname to check his equipment when the thought occurred to him.

"Kaname, do you know how to use a rifle?" The hunter felt like smacking himself for forgetting something so important. He was so used to the fact that practically everyone in this world who dared to venture outside carried guns like it was their second nature that Zero also took it for granted. Though, the pureblood's answer quite surprised him.

"I did try it a few times, yes," Kaname smiled at Zero's apparent bewilderment. "Shortly after the war started, Aido's father was quite persistent about the idea to learn at least some basics about human guns and how they operate. I thought what a futile exercise it was, since my powers far exceed such human weaponry, but I still indulged him in the end. How ironic." He sighed. If the old man could see him now…

The last bit piqued Zero's interest. "Why is that ironic?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I had yet to fully recover my powers," the pureblood admitted bitterly. "I can use them to a certain point, like producing the kinetic blasts as you've already learned so well." Kaname referred to the time he woke up. "But that is hardly of any strategic value."

The pureblood grimaced, once again reminded of how useless he was in this world. For now, he was working on changing that predicament. "Even if I look perfect on the outside, it seems my body needs more time to heal."

"I see." Was all the hunter said in return. There it was again, that dejected aura around Kaname. Zero didn't like it a bit. He tried to think of the way to lift the other's mood. Zero would never think of teasing the pureblood in the past, but now...

"Of course you look _perfect_ on the outside. A day has yet to come when a pureblood will go out not looking their perfects self," he jibed at the used phrase.

"You know what I meant." Kaname tried to scowl, but failed. A faint smile played about the corners of his mouth. He knew what was Zero trying to do and he kind of walked into that.

To hide his embarrassment the pureblood hurriedly set out up the hill once again. "Shall we continue?" he said over his shoulder.

"Of course." Zero couldn't help but grin at the pureblood's back.

It didn't take long and they finally made it though the gates of Cross Academy, or what was left of them. Now it was just a matter of which direction to head. They could either go towards the main building or one of the dormitories.

"Which way?" Zero turned to the pureblood.

"The moon dormitory. My rooms," Kaname answered without hesitation. If someone wanted to leave him a message, that would be the best place to look.

The pureblood resumed walking without hesitation, giving only a short glance at the main building. It was almost completely destroyed, only two of the outer walls still remained standing in one piece. Through the large hole in the side one could see that even the inner floors were collapsed.

Kaname could have guessed what happened. Once the Hunter HQ had fallen the hunters must have relocated their base to the Cross Academy. After all, this building used to be a hunter's facility in the ancient past, long before someone decided that the city was much more favorable location. Though, it seemed that even their second base didn't fare very well as the war progressed.

Bypassing the main building, they continued their journey through the forest of burnt tree remains. It wasn't even that surprising to find out that where once used to be a lake was now just a parched dust bowl left. They didn't even bother trying to cross the damaged bridge. With the water gone, there was no point anyway.

Throughout their walk, Kaname noticed that Zero looked more and more uneasy. He kept the rifle in his hands now, cautiously keeping an eye on their surroundings. The pureblood couldn't sense any living thing miles around them, but he decided to trust the hunter's instincts and he too adjusted his own gun so it could be drawn instantly if needed.

Turned out, the Moon Dormitory was in much better shape. There were some collapsed parts of walls here and there, but overall the building was still standing. The vampires walked up the stairs, noticing the main door had been torn out of its hinges. Zero stepped closer, examining the huge claw marks. They were deep, much deeper than any vampire could have done even if he was trapped in the most desperate situation. No, these gashes were made but something much more feral.

"Those creatures?" Kaname asked almost in whisper. Something made him lower his voice, his feeling a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

"It seems like it," Zero nodded grimly, "they shouldn't come out during the daylight. Is there any chance that the Moon Dorm doesn't have a basement?" It was more of a rhetorical question, since the hunter knew the Cross Academy was a very old and traditional structure, but one can always hope.

"No," the pureblood confirmed his fears. "On the contrary, it has a very deep and very complex system of tunnels. Just the way the vampires like it. One could even call it a dungeon."

"Perfect. Just perfect," Zero sighed, He repositioned his gun before stepping in.

The moment they entered the entrance hall a smell of rotten flesh hit them. Its source turned out to be the three dead bodies lying in the middle of the spacious room. These scavengers weren't so lucky.

"We should definitely avoid the basement. Looks like they overstayed their welcome, let's not do the same mistake." Zero crouched next to them, examining the wounds. Whole parts of their bodies seemed to be torn out.

Kaname raised his eyebrows. Sure, Zero had been quite tense for a while now, but this was the first time he heard a real hint fear in his voice. It made his own blood run cold. Just what exactly were those creatures?

The hunter searched through the bodies, taking their ammo before finally standing up. "They won't need it, we might," he murmured to no one in particular. Making one wonder for whose sake it was.

"Let's go to that room of yours, before we too overstay our welcome." Zero would love to get out of here as soon as possible, preferably long before sunset.

The second floor was as much of a mess as the entrance hall was. The floor was covered in dirt and pieces of burnt books and fabrics. Fallen masonry and torn curtains everywhere, and if there was a furniture that hasn't been smashed yet, it had been looted long time ago. The pureblood looked through the smashed windows to the grey world outside. It was strange, seeing it in such state. He felt like it wasn't that long ago since he last walked these halls and yet there was almost nothing left of their past glory now.

Kaname quickly turned his gaze away. They had much more urgent matters to deal with for him to get swallowed by feeling of bitterness again. Matters like finding out if Yuuki or someone left some him some message. The pureblood turned to go, noticing Zero had stopped moving some distance in front of him.

"Maybe I remember it wrong, but wasn't your room here?" Zero raised eyebrows, motioning in front of him.

Kaname understood at once, what was the problem. Someone took the trouble and moved a large bookshelf right in front of his door, covering it wholly. It was too big to belong to this hallway. It must have been dragged here all the way from the library.

"Yes, this is the right place. It looks like someone moved the shelf here to keep the intruders out." Kaname added. He had a sudden feeling a hope… going to the academy was the right thing it seemed.

"Or to keep something from getting outside." Zero frowned not so ready to be so optimistic about it.

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>AN: I still haven't completely decided how to call those creatures. I'll probably stick with "the dark ones" as mentioned in the first chapter.

I hope there aren't many mistakes and if there are then I hope they don't break the flow of the story. Please let me know if otherwise. English is not my first language, but I am trying. Maybe I need beta.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Catharsis**

Kaname and Zero took position at the side of the large bookshelf that was blocking the door leading to the pureblood's chambers. With their shoulders leaning against its wooden surface, they prepared themselves to move the big old piece of furniture out of the way.

"Okay, on three, two, one…Go!" On Zero's cue, both vampires pushed against the shelf simultaneously.

They tried to be cautious, tried not to make any noise that could wake other unpleasant occupants of this building. Occupants, who were most probably resting in the deep tunnels right beneath the Moon Dormitory at this very moment.

With a little effort, the bookshelf shuffled quietly across the floor, finally revealing the entrance behind. Everything seemed to go nice and quietly and a small sigh of relief escaped Zero's lips.

Though, that relieved sigh turned out to be a premature one. Apparently, an ancient vase, which had been prepped on the top shelf, decided it had enough of all these moving motions and took a sudden tumble down to the floor. Since the vase was placed quite high, its fall was doomed to make quite an impact with a noticeable amount of noise, which would very quickly and very easily turn out to be disastrous.

Zero quickly dived for the damn thing, trying to catch it with his own hands and apparently it seemed that Kaname got the same idea at the same time. The pureblood also tried to stop the falling vase by using his powers. It was more out of reflex than anything else, especially since in this one crucial second Kaname completely forgot that the control of his powers was shaky at best. Thus, instead of catching the vase he ended up sweeping it aside, out of the way of Zero's stretched hands, and smacking it right into the wall.

'_Bam...'_

A loud crash reverberated through the hallway when the vase smashed against the hard surface. Both vampires froze. They stayed very, very still, silently listening for any noises, searching for any signs that their little furniture moving didn't wake up any unwanted visitors. They waited a few pregnant seconds, not even daring to breathe. But except for the sounds of a window shutters flopping in the wind and howling of the sandstorm far in the distance everything remained quiet.

"That was close. Try to be more careful next time." Zero let his tense shoulders slump. Okay, _now_ would be the time for a sigh of relief, but the hunter didn't want to jinx it. He settled for relaxing his posture and taking his hand off the gun. He didn't even realize he pulled out his gun. It was just an automatic reflex for him by this point.

"Sorry." Kaname apologized quietly. His gaze fell down and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more, add some excuse, but never did. It looked like the loss of control of his power was touchier subject than he cared to admit at first.

There was something in his look that tugged at Zero's heartstrings and the hunter decided to leave Kaname off the hook and just shrugged in response, dismissing the whole accident already. After all, no harm was done. More importantly, it also showed them that there were no signs of life behind the now unblocked door, either. It seemed it was safe to open. Zero definitely didn't care for any unpleasant surprises.

Zero reached for the doorknob and glanced at the pureblood: "Ok, shall we open the Pandora's box?" he quipped partly to ease the tension in the air with some humor, partly because he himself somehow had mixed feelings about all this. Call it a sixth sense if you want, but for some reason Zero wasn't very thrilled about finding out what lied behind that door.

Kaname nodded silently. He felt too nervous to join Zero in his verbal efforts in easing up the atmosphere and it was not just because of the blunder with his powers earlier. No, there was a whole different reason. He wondered if this was finally_ it_, if they'll finally find some clue about Yuuki's whereabouts. He had almost forgotten to breathe when Zero reached for the handle, slowly pushing it open.

…Or at least he _tried_ to open it. The door didn't budge. Somehow this one little detail didn't occur to them. There was quite a big possibility that it would be locked. The hunter tried the doorknob a few more times for a good measure but to no avail.

"Well, this is anticlimactic," Zero said dryly, but with a hint of mirth. They were so serious about this, only to be stopped by a simple locking device. He shook his head, chuckling. "First that fiasco with the vase and now this, aren't we quite a pair of stealth experts?"

He glanced at the pureblood amusedly, but Kaname remained silent, his face mirroring only tenseness and impatience. The pureblood looked like he was prepared to kick the lock if they don't find any other means to open it soon. Screw all their efforts of trying to keep silent.

Noticing that look, Zero quickly shook his head in warning. Kicking was absolutely out of question. Making any more unnecessary noise could really push their luck. Instead, the hunter took out large army knife from the holster on his leg. He knew some better and quieter ways to get inside locked rooms.

Zero jammed the blade into the small gap between the doorframe and the bolt and with one swift motion pried it open quietly. It turned out to be easier than he thought. Apparently, Kaname didn't care enough to invest in some better lock in his chambers, but then again there weren't many people who would dare to break into the pureblood's living quarters in the old days.

Finally, the door slowly inched open, revealing only a deep darkness behind. The hunter shuddered. Maybe it was just his imagination but he felt as if the air coming from the room was a few degrees colder. At least nothing came out attacking them yet. That was always a good sign.

Zero took out his flashlight and positioned it atop his rifle. With a silent _'Let's go'_ he pushed the door fully open. He quickly scanned the room with the light, checking the adjoining rooms, too. Soon enough they found out the reason why the rooms looked so dark. It turned out that all the windows had been sealed shut. The hunter's gaze quickly swept the rooms one more time to make sure no-one or nothing was really hiding there, before he stepped closer to the windows to inspect them more properly.

"Damn, someone really wanted to keep this place sealed from the outside," Zero muttered while examining one of the covered windows. Someone covered it with thick wooden planks. Though, the passage of time had already left its mark on them. They were all crumbling and overall in quite poor condition. It must have been quite long ago since whoever secured the rooms was last here. Maybe even at the start of the war.

The hunter decided that a little more light could only benefit this place and put down his rifle to pull a few planks free. Thanks to their half-rotten state it wasn't very hard to take them down and the room was filled with a dim light almost instantly, making it appear a little less dreary and bleak.

Kaname also stepped closer to help him. His gaze strayed outside almost involuntary, but he wasn't surprised by the view of the desolate wasteland out there anymore. Still it wasn't exactly pleasant view and he turned away a little too quickly. Though, he refused to let it affect him anymore. Not when they finally reached this place.

"If someone went through all this trouble to keep this place safe, then that could only mean that something valuable really might be hidden here." The pureblood looked back at Zero, not even bothering to hide the sudden hope in his voice.

"Maybe…" Zero answered not so eagerly, his face marred with a frown. He glanced at the other vampire worriedly. It all certainly looked very suspicious, but he wasn't willing to be quite so optimistic yet. Maybe it was just one of Kaname's followers who just wanted to protect his lord's belongings.

"Let's look around to see if we can find anything," Zero said instead. He decided not to voice those thoughts just yet. He felt as if he was always bringing bad news to Kaname and who knows, maybe they will really find something here.

They split up silently in order to examine the rooms more thoroughly, searching for any clues related to Yuuki. Kaname headed to the adjoining room on the left while Zero turned right. The pureblood's quarters consisted of a study, bedroom and a bathroom. There was even a small kitchenette. All in all, the rooms were quite well preserved. There weren't many things here, of course. Kaname had been living somewhere else when the war started, but still, Zero hadn't seen a room looking so comfy and with so many intact and expensive looking pieces of furniture in years. Everything from the old world tended to end in ruins either due to acrid climate or thanks to diligent scavengers.

It even smelled like the old world and if one closed his eyes and dismissed the putrid air coming from outside, he could almost pretend he went back in time. It seemed so long ago, so far away, that it felt like all that was before the war happened on a completely different planet. Even if these quarters belonged to the pureblood, to Zero it felt like he returned back home for a short dreamlike moment. The hunter felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. Not even the fact that the last time he stepped a foot here, Kaname threw him through the wall could discourage him at the moment.

After a while, Zero quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Those times will never come back again and it was pointless to dwell on them. Instead, he devoted his attention back to the thorough search of the room, yet no matter how many drawers he turned up, or how many closets he went through, nothing really stood out. Surely, if one would want to leave a message, they would try to make it as visible as possible, right? Like writing on the wall visible, or like leaving some piece of paper on the table or something. But no such luck. Zero looked over everything in the room for one more time, but to no avail. And judging by the sounds of increasingly desperate rummaging from the next room, Kaname didn't have any luck, either. It was becoming more and more clear that there really might not be anything of value here, but no one was quite prepared to voice their opinions just yet.

Suddenly, something caught Zero's eye. It was an old photo album lying on the desk next to a pile of dusty old books. What got his attention the most was one particular photo sticking out from it. It was the picture of him and Yuuki, the one they took on their first day of high school, or more like Cross forcefully insisted they needed to take. Zero smiled sadly at the memory. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

Intrigued, he opened the album to take a quick look. Inside were some photographs of Kaname. Of course, it was his album after all. A lot of them involved Yuuki, too. Actually, as Zero continued going through the album, most of these picture were of her. Photos from when she was just a small kid. Quite a number of them were from long before Zero met her. Long dark hair combed into two braids, eyes big and innocent. Not a single trace of the dark destiny that awaited her.

A sharp pang of pain pierced Zero's chest. No matter how many things had changed since then, for Zero she would always be that beautiful girl with big brown eyes that could smile so easily. A girl who accepted Zero with open arms despite the fact that he had already been unforgivably tainted when they first met. With a clarity that comes only after the loss, Zero wondered how much he hurt Yuuki the day he found out about her being a pureblood. She didn't reject Zero when she found out about him being an ex-human, yet he didn't find it in himself to be so forgiving. Sure, he had been angry, hurt, and felt much betrayed, but deep down he always knew it wasn't her fault. She was born Kuran, turned human without her consent or knowledge. She didn't choose what she was as much as Zero didn't choose to be turned, yet back then he rejected her so cruelly.

Yuuki really had the biggest heart. She was so full of kindness and light. Not even her being a vampire could have stained her soul. Zero wondered if things could have been different. If there had been no war, would he have gotten the chance to talk to her eventually? Become friends again? Would their paths crossed once again? Even if she didn't love him, Zero would be glad to just stay by her side as her friend or "_brother."_ Who knows, maybe things would have turned civil between him and Kuran. It didn't even seem so farfetched now, not after he got to know the pureblood better these last few weeks. Only with passage of time he was able to see past his hate…

…Yet the passage of time didn't favor them and Zero would never again get the chance to apologize to her for letting himself be blinded by his hatred. He will never get the chance to ask for her forgiveness.

_Never again._

A sudden surge of anger cursed through Zero and he slammed his fist against the desk with such vehemence that he made the photo album jump. He couldn't really tell what he was angry about. Himself? The unfair world? What was the point now, anyway? Thoughts like this… these regrets, often came long after there was no point of return. He shouldn't waste time with all these "_what ifs_."

Yet, no matter how hard Zero tried to convince himself, his heart still ached hollowly and as his fingers traced the contours of Yuuki's face on the photo, he felt the familiar sting of tears. Anger drained from him completely now. Still, he stubbornly refused to let them fall or give a voice to the lump that got stuck in his throat.

Zero shook his head. What an idiot he was. He didn't know he could still hurt so much over this, but apparently he could. It should have all been just water under a bridge. He slammed the album shut, pushing his feelings back deep in his mind. Something he learned to do far too well.

_There was no point of return anyway._

Zero quickly left the room as if to escape from the pain that still echoed hollowly in his chest. He found himself in a small kitchenette. He began searching, but the truth was he didn't hope to find anything anymore. Zero went through the things quietly, concentrating his mind on the search and stubbornly refusing to let his mind wander back to the past. It was equipped as one would expect from such room with a lot of plates, glasses and silverware. Some shelves contained something that probably used to be food once, yet were now completely indistinguishable. Finally, he seemed to open just the right cupboard and a small hesitant smile played on his lips. It might not be a clue, but…

"Hey, do you mind if I take a few things from here?" Zero asked a little louder, so Kaname could hear him a few rooms back. Already in a scavenging mindset, the ex-human counted in his head how much food and blood packs he will be able to get for this stuff.

"Take whatever you want," sounded the grim reply. Just from the tone it was more than clear that Kaname wasn't in the best of moods, which meant that he wasn't very successful with his search, either. It was probably also the reason why he paid no mind to the sound of Zero's fist slamming against the wooden desk earlier. The hunter decided to better go check on him.

"I get that you didn't find anything interesting?" It wasn't even a question, just one look at Kaname's dejected form was telling enough.

The pureblood was sitting on velvet sofa in the study, his head buried in his hands. All around him laid disarranged mess of overturned drawers. He didn't even look up as Zero approached him.

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing here." Kaname said so quietly, the ex-human almost didn't hear him.

Zero sat down at the opposite armchair and sighed. He felt tired, defeated. He already suspected they will find nothing here. Still, the look at pureblood's pained figure was hard to digest. Zero felt like all of this was his fault. After all, this world brought nothing but pain to Kaname. He knew what it will be like for the pureblood to wake up in this hel, still he worked so hard on bringing him back. Maybe dead should have stayed dead. Maybe he and Aido should have also disappeared long ago with the old world. There surely didn't seem to be a place for them here anymore. Or maybe they did die and this was their personal hell and the only reason Yuuki wasn't here was because she was in heaven, like an angel she was.

Suddenly, it all came down crashing at Zero. Seeing Kaname in pain again, seemed to once again open the door Zero tried so hard to keep shut. All the feeling he tried to suppress came to the fore with a vengeance and he was unable to stop them. Maybe it was this place or maybe it was that album he saw. Maybe, it woke too many painful memories and stirred a little too many regrets.

All was gone, Yuuki was dead and Kaname was still trapped in an illusion that will never come true. The pureblood might need that sliver of hope to survive, but that didn't stop the lie to burn like acid in Zero's throat. The hunter's hand twitched, he wanted to reach into his pocket and show Kuran the bracelet, but he couldn't. He was a coward.

_Kaname, I am so sorry... so sorry to bring you here to this hell, for keeping your hopes up and causing you more pain._

Before he could stop himself Zero leaned in his chair, his hands reaching out to the pureblood. The hunter enveloped his arms around the other's hunched form in a comforting gesture. Whether he was trying to comfort himself or Kaname, he wasn't sure. Probably both.

"I am sorry." Zero finally gave voice to his apology. He apologized for all the misery he caused, for being selfish and insisting on waking Kaname from his coma even though he knew nothing but pain awaited the pureblood here. Why? Why did he do that? Even Aido suggested…

Zero put his head on Kaname's shoulder, trying to bury his face in other's neck as if trying to hide his weakness. Zero felt like crying but he knew he didn't deserve even that. He brought nothing but suffering to the people closest to him. He felt like he needed to confess, but couldn't find the right words. All the emotions he bottled up so carefully were threatening to escape back to the surface. Zero knew he was selfish and weak, but he couldn't bear the pain alone anymore. Maybe that's why he brought the pureblood into this nightmare world. Or maybe it was because he finally found the only person in the world who he could share this pain with.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"Zero?" Kaname was quite surprised when the hunter suddenly hugged him like this. Lifting his head, he straightened a little, but didn't break the contact. "What's wrong?"

There was no reply but the pureblood could feel the other slight trembling. This was maybe the first time he saw such a blatant show of weakness from Zero and Kaname wondered what brought it. It certainly shook the pureblood out of his depressed stupor. He wondered if it was his fault, if his behavior could have caused it. He felt like he was nothing but trouble for the hunter. A big depressed burden.

That thought alone was enough to make Kaname steel his resolve. _What was wrong with him?_ He used to be such a strong leader, the one people could depend on and yet so far he could be described as a pathetic. He most certainly won't stand to be a burden to anyone. No longer will he let himself drown in hurt and self-pity. NO! He can't be swallowed by pain anymore, not if it hurt others like this. Not if it caused pain to Zero. The hunter had been there for him all this time. Now it was his turn to return the favor, to be the strong one. It certainly gave him a sense of purpose. Something he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

Kaname put his arms around Zero, drawing him closer so he could hug him more properly. "Shh…It'll be okay," he whispered, saying it to Zero as much as to himself. His voice was gentle but firm with a newfound resolve. "It will be."

Zero made a noise that was half snort and half sob. He knew what was Kuran trying to do and he knew that things will never be completely okay. Yet, when it came from those lips, he could almost believe it. He felt an unexpected wave of warmth and realized he wasn't alone anymore.

Zero returned the hug and both vampires stayed like this for quite a long while, just silently finding comfort in each other's arms until the pain subdued and their broken hearts could finally stop bleeding and start mending.

After some time, the hunter slowly drew away. "Sorry," he apologized once again, but this time it was for allowing weakness to take over for a while. He thought he shoved his hurt deep enough, but apparently he was wrong. He might have been more stressed than he cared to admit to himself, yet he felt like he needed that little moment of vulnerability. As if Kaname's comforting touch managed to sooth some of the pain and guilt he carried deep inside of him for too long.

"Stop with the apologies already." Kaname reprimanded him, but the gentleness in his tone denied any real malice behind it. "This place holds a lot of memories for both of us. We can't deny the strong emotional connection to it. You have nothing to apologize for."

Zero smiled sadly. _Nothing to apologize for?_ If only the pureblood knew. "This sucks," he said instead.

"Yeah," Kaname chuckled. It was such a Zero-like reply he couldn't help it. It also made him feel a little lighter than before. Maybe they both needed this little break. It also helped the pureblood to find a new thread of hope he could hold onto. "This little trip to the academy might have turned out to be for nothing, but it's not the only place one could leave me a message if they wanted. We'll just have to look somewhere else."

"I wouldn't say it was all for nothing," Zero said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I found a lot of interesting stuff in the kitchen we can trade." He too decided to keep the conversation on the light side, stubbornly ignoring the fact that Kaname still chose to cling to the fact that Yuuki might be alive. It was much better then dwelling on that dark place.

"I found some silverware that could fetch us a good price and why didn't you tell me about the high quality knives you had here. It's hard to find such a good blades nowadays. The ones that are produced by settlers can't even compare to them. But more importantly…" the hunter quickly grabbed his backpack and took out a small jar, presenting it to the pureblood almost proudly. "I found this."

"A honey?" Kaname raised his eyebrows, not quite sure what was so special about it. Zero was treating it like he found a jar of liquid gold. It almost seemed absurd, but then the pureblood realized, he hadn't seen any bees around. Stuff like honey probably no longer existed.

"Yes." Zero confirmed with a small grin. "I knew that honey doesn't spoil, but to find still untouched bottle after all these years. You know how many blood packs we could exchange for that? Whoever had secured this room and for whatever reason, at least he did a good job protecting it from scavengers."

Kaname nodded with a smile, but couldn't help but wonder about the sudden change of topic. It seemed that Zero tried to be a little more cheerful than he really was, as if he wanted to put their display of hurt quickly behind them. A sentiment Kaname understood very well. "Well, I am glad this all didn't turn out to be for nothing then."

"Yes," Zero agreed, "and there is also this." He took out something else from his bag and put it on the coffee table. This time it turned out to be just two very normal looking glass cups.

"Glasses? Surely they can't be worth much." Kaname doubted once he took a good look at Zero's supposedly mysterious items.

"Of course they aren't." Zero answered quickly as if that was obvious enough. "I grabbed them for a whole different reason. They are for this."

Before Kaname could ask further, the hunter had a bottle of whiskey ready in his hand, grinning at him. He knew that it was a good idea to take the bottles with him. "I think we deserve some real drinks."

* * *

><p>Aido stirred. Something definitely woke him up from his slumber, but his foggy mind wasn't able to identify the disturbance right away. What he was able to discern was that he was dozing off on the desk in his lab, atop a very comfortably looking stack of papers. He must have fallen asleep while recording his gardening achievements. He made a quick check to make sure all the papers were alright. He didn't have a chance to put it into digital form yet, and it would be equal to tragedy if some of those data got lost. It took so much time and so many failed attempts before he perfected the process of cultivating that cucumber. And the ex-human might tease him about it, but Aido really believed this was the proverbial giant leap for mankind. Well, at least as far as agriculture was concerned.<p>

Aido's pride didn't allow to fully admit it, but maybe it wasn't only thanks to his brilliant research but also a sign that the soil outside was becoming more and more attainable for vegetation. Maybe one day the mother earth will find a way to bring back the nature in a full force. And Aido would make damn sure to do everything to help with that process if he could.

The blonde's gaze roamed over all the plants in the lab, his chest puffing with satisfaction. He sure made a lot of progress these past few weeks. At last, the things were looking up. Even with Kaname-sama who seemed to be finally adjusting to this life. And he was also glad that Zero was staying in the shelter with them for a prolonged time. Usually the hunter would be roaming outside, only stopping from time to time to check on Aido, bring supplies, and give the unconscious pureblood some fresh blood. But ever since Kaname-sama woke up, Zero had stayed with them almost the whole time with only one short trip to the colony nearby.

Aido would never admit it aloud, but he felt lonely here without the ex-human. The shelter was too quiet. For a long time, the only sounds here were the humming of ventilation system and beeping of medical equipment that kept the pureblood alive. Maybe that was the reason the ex-human was so often outside, maybe he felt trapped by these walls. It was certainly something Aido could understand, yet on the other side, there was really nothing there for him outside. Thus he willingly stayed holed up in here, where he guarded the sleeping pureblood, and where he also started his research. At least he felt he was doing something meaningful. But now that Kaname-sama was awake maybe it was time to move to a different place, to some colony with more people or vampires around. He knew they can't stay trapped here forever.

A loud cracking sound disrupted his thoughts. He finally realized it was the same sound that woke him initially. The noise was coming from a radio receiver. It seemed that someone was trying to get in touch with him. The shelter might be deep underground, but they had installed an antenna on the top of the hill. Still, there were a very limited number of people who knew this frequency.

Aido quickly approached the device and started rotating the controls to find a better signal. After a while of tweaking he could finally hear somewhat discernible voice. They used to radio for communications with others, of course, but Aido also used it from time to time to listen in on hunter frequencies. Especially their emergency broadcasts. Many times in the past he sat by this thing, listening to a transmission about some pirate or animal attack, wondering if Zero and others were okay. Sometimes, it just picked up radio chatter from random travelers that were just passing the area at the right moment and Aido really hoped this was the case. Both Kaname and Zero were out there.

"Station Ze-... can… hear…me?" The signal was pretty bad, making only every other world comprehensible. Whoever it was they must be in a fairly isolated place, or maybe it was because of that damn storm. Aido heard about it when he listened in on the broadcast from Cross City, just before he started writing down his research at which point he managed so blissfully doze off. Normally he would try to warn Zero and Kaname but he knew they were probably already in the settlement by that time, thus pretty much aware of said sandstorm.

Whatever the cause was, it was pretty clear that the signal was jammed by something. Even with the bad quality Aido eventually managed to recognize the voice. It was Kain.

"Kain is that you?" The blonde vampire asked hurriedly. Kain and Ruka were giving reports in regular intervals. The problem was this was much sooner than scheduled. Something must have happened. "Please repeat again."

"We… north…found… vampire ci-…" The signal was still frustratingly bad and Aido had to restrain himself from simply smacking the damn radio. He knew that wouldn't help though.

"I can't hear you, please repeat. Is everything alright?"

"Ca-… dangerous… Ruka… hurt." Even through the bad sound the tenseness in Kains words was more than evident. "… need to warn Kaname-sama. They…" He didn't finish. There was a loud screech and the line died. The silence that remained felt strangely deafening. Somewhere in the back of the laboratory a clunk noise of ventilator could be heard as it switched gears.

"No, no, NO!" Aido tried to push as many buttons as he could. "Kain can you read me? Kain!" But there was no reply, just the silence. This time the blonde smacked the radio with vehemence. _This couldn't be._ For a moment he was overwhelmed by fear. There were so little people he cared about left in this world he was deeply scared of losing anyone anymore. It made him almost sick with worry, yet he didn't let himself get overwhelmed. Kain and Ruka might be in trouble, but he mustn't assume the worst.

Once he calmed his breathing he turned back to the radio. Fortunately, the device didn't seem harmed by his little outburst. He quickly tuned back to the frequency he used for communication with others.

"Station Zero here. Can anybody read me?" Aido tried, just barely hiding the trembling in his voice. "Please respond."

Station Zero was a codename for this radio in case someone unauthorized picked up the signal on the other end. Aido still remembered when they came up with that name. It was meant as a joke, a little jibe at Kiriyu's name, but somehow it stuck and they all used it now.

"Station Zero here. Can anybody read me?" The blonde vampire repeated numerous times.

_Nothing._ The line remained deafeningly silent, but Aido wasn't about to give up. No, he damn well wasn't. He pulled a nearby chair closer so he could sit down and once again took his position at the mic. The determination in his voice was more than clear. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Please respond."

* * *

><p>"Yes, I remember that! She was so persistent about it Kaien had to start to learn how to braid her hair properly." Kaname chuckled at the warm memory, before picking up the glass to taste more of that delicious whiskey. It pleasantly warmed his tongue, before moving down his throat like a long needed medicine.<p>

"Yeah, at least you didn't have to suffer once Yuuki decided she will learn to make them herself. Of course I happened to be the most suitable test subject for making those damn girly braids. I even thought about shaving my head just to end the torture. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I can imagine." Kaname added innocently, until Zero noticed that mischievous glint in his eyes and realized that, of course, the pureblood let Yuuki braid his hair.

"Don't tell me…" Zero started laughing at the image. He laughed even more when he realized that Kaname not only let Yuuki do as she pleased, but probably walked around all proud with those misshaped braids, that lovely fool.

They might have started to drink to forget about the past, but with their third glass the conversation inevitably turned back to it. Only this time it was laced with much sweeter kind of nostalgia instead. At one moment Zero brought the photo album from the next room and they started browse through it, reminiscing about old times, until they came to the picture that showed Kaien Cross braiding little Yuuki's hair. Or at least he tried to braid them, he looked quite helpless gazing at all those combing tools around him.

"In the end Yuuki never really learned how to make braids and ended up cutting her hair short instead, saying it was more practical anyway since she will be a school guardian once she enters high school and long locks would just get in her hair. I wasn't about to argue with her, it was definitely a relief." Zero smiled warmly at the memory.

Kaname hummed in agreement before taking another long sip of his drink.

"This whiskey is good, it really aged well, you know, despite the whole apocalypse thing. I just wish we had an ice. Then it would be just perfect." Kaname sighed contently. This felt nice. To unwind like that, even for just a short while, he really needed that. He looked at Zero's brightened face and couldn't help but smile too. Apparently they both needed that.

"Yeah, where's Aido when you need him?" Zero nodded.

There was a second of silence before they both started laughing at the idea of using Aido as their personal ice maker, proving how tipsy they both were getting. Not enough to really cloud their judgment, but enough to make them comfortably relaxed.

Zero realized that they might soon be overdoing it with drinks if they were not careful and decided to wrap it up. He looked at his watch. It was the highest time to head back to Cross City anyway. "We should probably get going."

* * *

><p>Determination was one thing, but after almost an hour of no replies to his calls Aido was getting desperate. He sincerely hoped it was the storm that was blocking the signal, making him unable to contact Kain again.<p>

Just as he was about to give up for the time being, the radio came to life suddenly. "Station Zero, can you read me? I had some problems with receiving the signal before. Over." The signal was still pretty weak, barely audible, but much, much clearer than before. Though, it was still hard to recognize the speaker.

Aido could have jumped in delight if he wasn't in such a hurry to respond. "Station Zero here. Who is it?" _Please be it Kain or Ruka. Please, please. _He repeated in his head like a broken mantra.

"Rima here." Aido slumped, Of course, it was her. There were only a handful of people that knew this frequency. He just hoped…

"Rima. Have you heard anything about Kain and Ruka?"He asked quickly.

"No. We split up about a week ago. They headed north, searching for the vampire settlements and I decided to continue my search for…you know. Haven't heard from them since. Is anything wrong?"

Rima was as vague as usual. It was the first time Aido heard about them splitting up. But the girl was hardly the type to discuss her personal matters and future decisions with anyone. The only one she was ever close to, who she really trusted had been Shiki. Maybe she found some new clue about Shiki's whereabouts and decided to check it out, while Kain and Ruka continued on their own.

"I received a distress call from Kain, but it got interrupted." Aido proceeded to tell her as much as he was able to decipher from their short conversation. Sadly, it wasn't much.

"Rima, can you head to their location and try to reach them?"

There was a pregnant moment of silence, as if she weighted her options. She wasn't too eager to let the trail that could lead her to Shiki get cold. But she knew Aido wouldn't call her if it wasn't really an emergency. Finally she answered. "Understood. I'll let you know as soon as I find any new information. Roger, out."

* * *

><p>They decided to make one last sweep of Kaname's chambers before heading back, but as one would have expected they didn't find anything. The pureblood was not surprised anymore. Disappointed yes, surprised no. He decided to take one last look outside from his windows, when he noticed it.<p>

"Zero!" He called the hunter over to him quickly, the urgency in his tone making the ex-human hurry back from the next room. "I don't suppose that is a good thing?" He pointed outside.

Zero didn't like the grim tone of the pureblood's voice. He peeked outside and understood at once. "The storm changed its direction. It's heading back towards the settlement... and to us."

"I don't suppose we will be able to return then?" Kaname said dryly. It wasn't even question, he already realized their predicament. The sky was already turning ominously dark. Soon it will be hard to tell whether it is day or night. It was more than obvious the storm was not turning back again anytime soon, which meant that the road back to city was blocked. They were stuck here.

"No we won't," Zero confirmed, his face darkening. "We'll have to spend the night here."

From somewhere down below them an inhuman howl echoed, sealing their fates.

* * *

><p>AN: I am trying to get back to writing, I really am. Sorry if it seems shaky in places.

And I know, I know… another cliffhanger. Though, it is not as much of cliffhanger as a great place to end the chapter. Okay, so it is probably a tiny little cliffie. *hides*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zero waved the bottle of whiskey in silent offer. Kaname took a quick sip, grateful for the distraction. They have given up on using the glasses, no longer enjoying the drink for the sake of drinking, and only using the alcohol's bitter taste as a means to distract themselves.

They were sitting at this place for several hours already. If Zero's watch were to be trusted it was around eleven now. Even before, when sun was still up, the visibility quickly went from bad to worse thanks to the approaching sand storm. It was much worse than when they just barely hit its fringes in the chopper.

Both vampires were pretty exhausted now. Sure, they were mostly just quietly sitting at one place for hours, just waiting it out, but the constant feeling of impending death tends to tire one out. There had been some suggestions about taking turns keeping guard so the other could get a few well-deserved winks of sleep, but in the end no one felt safe enough to close their eyes. They ended up propped against the wall in the Kaname's room, facing the main door, which they barricaded with the sturdiest looking pieces of furniture they could find in the vicinity, using even that large bookshelf, but still, it didn't feel save enough.

Zero knew that if those creatures got a whiff of their location, nothing in this room would be able to hold them back. Slowing them, sure, but not stopping them. For now he was counting on the sand storm to help them cover their scents. The half rotten dead bodies in the entrance hall would also serve well as a diversion to keep the creatures off their backs. So far they were pretty lucky, considering the situation.

Even before sundown, as soon as the storm cause that artificial darkness, those things started crawl out of their hiding in large numbers. Kaname and Zero could hear them, could hear their growling and shrieks. They could feel their auras like a dark terrifying spots in their senses. Both vampires tried to hide their own auras, because if those beast caught a whiff of their presence, they would come closer to the door and nothing would stop them of catching their scent eventually.

But this constant vigilance was taking its toll and they could feel it. Zero could already feel webs of tiredness clouding for his mind and quickly shook his head. That was something he couldn't afford to do, he needed to stay alert at all costs. He grabbed the bottle of whisky back to take a sip again. Just one swallow was enough. He wasn't trying to get drunk, on the contrary, he was just trying to keep his mind alert. Under more normal circumstances they would try a different means to stay awake. The simplest would be to keep a conversation flowing between them, but sadly, that wasn't really an option. They had to keep noise to minimum to stay hidden. Even now, through the howling of the storm, they could still hear sounds of clawed limbs hitting the wooden floor as one of those beasts decided to roam and check for prey on the second floor.

As well as being able to feel its dark presence closing in on them from time to time. Kaname was especially aware of their aura. He was trying to pinpoint what exactly those creatures were, trying to identify them, but it wasn't easy while keeping his own presence hidden. The only thing he could tell with certainty was that they registered as a very high threat in his senses and he certainly didn't like that fact at all. It felt blurry, like dark hollow spots in his senses. They felt like vampires, but much more feral. As if all that was human was missing in them. If they were really this dangerous as they felt and in such a large numbers… they really were screwed if they were discovered.

Once the roaming one wandered off far enough from their location, Zero whispered quietly as if reading Kaname's thoughts. "If it comes to it, try to avoid using your gun. The noise will just attract more of them. Of course we might not have any other chance than to use them anyway." Zero snorted unamused.

As if proving his point, they heard a loud cry and a series of gunshots. It was quite a distance away, but still somewhere on the premises of the academy. The wind must had been blowing in their direction, because they could hear them clearly. There were two men and one woman. Another scavengers, or comrades of those dead in the entrance hall. Or maybe they just wandered here trying to find a shelter from the storm. But they weren't so lucky.

They shouted at each other to keep moving, accompanied by the sounds of gunshots. In matter of seconds the first man cried out and went silent. Then the other.

Only the woman was left. She kept shouting her companions' names. Then for help. A cry of desperation pierced through the area.

Kaname tensed and looked towards the windows, but Zero's hand on his shoulders stalled him. "We can't help her. She drew too much attention to herself," he whispered resolutely, yet still avoided looking the pureblood in the eyes. He obviously wanted nothing more than to help her, but time and experiences had taught him better.

The woman kept crying and shouting for help. A few seconds later there was only a silence filled only with occasional growling and the sounds quite similar to the noise branches being broken in half made. Only these weren't branches. At last, only the howling of wind remained.

Kanama glanced at Zero who was still looking away hopelessly. "I understand." The pureblood whispered instead.

"Do you?" Zero laughed, unamused.

Before Kaname could reply, he heard the familiar sounds of shuffling and claws scratching the floor come back. The creature from before was crawling through their floor and they had to keep quiet again.

Instead of using words, Kaname decided to shift from his position to sit a little closer to the hunter, offering comfort through his presence and warmth instead.

* * *

><p>Aido glanced at his watch for what felt like hundredth time. It was already nighttime yet still there were no signs of Zero or Kaname-sama. He knew they probably got stuck in the city and decided to wait the sand storm out there, but that did little to squelch his uneasiness.<p>

The blonde was on edge ever since that call from Kain. He just wanted to make sure that at least someone was safe. Of course, he tried to contact Zero by radio, but all the signals coming from Cross City seemed to be off and all the lines deaf. The last thing Aido was able to hear from that direction was some warning about that sand storm and an order for all military units and civilians to pull back.

He might know of a way to amplify a signal, but was it really necessary? He could just try to be patient, wait the storm out and try to contact Zero later and… who was he kidding? He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything productive in this state. Even sleep was out of the question, which said a lot. Aido loved sleeping almost as much as he loved his experiments.

The truth was, he had the tools prepared for some time, but never really got to it. For weeks he was delaying going outside and up to that radio tower to install them, but safety of his close friends turned out to finally be the right incentive. It was still light outside, so it should be safe enough. He had about an hour before the dim light of the sun sets.

Aido grabbed all the necessary equipment which practically consisted of a set of screwdrivers and few small mechanical devices. He paused at the weapon locker on his way out. Zero always warned him not to leave the shelter without any means to protect himself. He had his powers but one could never be too sure. Without a second thought, Aido grabbed small gun and tucked it behind his belt ignoring the way it made him feel uncomfortable. He might never get used to human weapons. Still, better safe than sorry.

After punching in the right code into the terminal and opening the steel vault door He found himself outside on the surface for the first time in what felt like eternity. He coughed into his hand, regretting shortly that he didn't take the gas mask with him. He forgot how the unfiltered, outside air could sting.

The blond vampire did some maintenance work from time to time and occasionally went on some errands to Cross City when Zero was not around, but still, he mostly kept his nose comfortably underground in the safeness of the shelter.

The moment the vault shut safely behind him, Aido felt awfully exposed. He quickly looked around but couldn't see any living creatures miles around him. He glance down towards the valley, where the settlement was located, but the whole Cross City was surrounded by dark mass of dust, as if some living entity decided to have it for snack.

Aido swallowed, he didn't realize the storm was this bad. Even with all the tools he brought he might not be able to penetrate the deafening darkness of that blizzard. Well, he already stepped out, so he might as well try it.

He turned his back on the valley and headed towards the top of the hill where the radio antenna was located. The hike took him only a few minutes, interrupted only by his need to pause and cough out his lungs from time to time. He might have been holed up in that shelter for too long if his lungs have already got this unaccustomed to the higher acridity of the air. Though it was nothing his swift vampire healing couldn't deal with and soon he was able to maintain a steady pace until he reached a small radio tower at the top of the hill.

From stranger's point of view it looked pretty much abandoned and unused. Like any other building from the old world that still stood steady against all odds. No one was any wiser to know there was very usable and very well stocked underground shelter underneath. In reality it was working pretty damn well. Sure, sooner or later it was bound to be found by Cross City scout units, but thanks to some deals Zero made with that hunter Kaito Takamiya, they were leaving this place alone. On Kaito's orders.

'_Now comes the fun part_.' Aido glanced towards the top of the tower. He will have to climb the steel construction up to the top. Well, it was the highest time to give his old bones some exercise anyway.

To make it hard for any intruders, there was no ladder and Aido had to use his vampire ability to jump really high to reach the first beam. He might prefer to be comfortable most of the time but he had no trouble to climb the steel construction swiftly and gracefully like only vampires can. A few times he had to stop, when particularly strong bout of wind hit him and he had to use his claws to hold onto the nearest beam to make sure he didn't fall. He didn't bother with any safety ropes. Those were for weak humans. He wasn't afraid of falling down.

Once he made it to the top his gaze was once again drawn towards the horizon, but even from this height the most he could make out from that dusty cloud enveloping everything was a few roofs here and there from those few tall building that still were standing in the city. Even the former Cross Academy had completely disappeared in sand.

Aido opened the radio case and took out a few wires. With the right tools he managed to install all the necessary devices. Finally he connected the last mechanical box. Once everything seemed working, he spend first half hour trying to contact Kain and Ruka again, but their line stayed frustratingly deaf. Even with the help of the newly installed amplifier he wasn't able to reach them. Their signal shouldn't be threatened by the storm that much, unlike Zero's radio. Aido swallowed. This could also mean their radio transmitters were broken or purposely destroyed. He just hoped Rima will find them in time.

For now there was nothing more he could do for Kain or Ruka, but there were other people he was also concerned about. He quickly tuned into the frequency of Zero's transmitter and tried his luck again.

"Kiriyu? Zero! Can you read me?"

There was no answer, only a buzzing noise coming from the other side. Aido cursed. He was getting really frustrated with this inability to reach anyone by radio lately. He turned the device in his hand and opened the rear panel to switch a few more wires, before trying again. "Hello? Zero?"

Suddenly, a very loud screeching noise could came out of the radio. So loud that Aido had to resist the urge to cover his ears, but in the end there was no need for that as the noise died as suddenly as it appeared. The blonde vampire wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or bad, but at least the device seemed to connect to something for a few seconds before it died completely.

He tried again and again. Changing wires, adjusting frequencies, but nothing. The radio stayed silent this time. Finally, he decided to give up. He made his way back to the ground while trying to convince himself he was just paranoid and his sudden worries about Kaname-sama and Zero were just brought upon by that ominous transmission from Kain earlier.

Halfway down, Aido decided to make use of his vampire physique and just jump. It wasn't that high anymore anyway and he landed quite graciously. He would have beamed with pride that he still hasn't lost it, if his mind wasn't occupied by more serious matters.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the weird sound coming from behind one of the rocks nearby. It was a weird, rustling sound. Was someone there? Was it an ambush? Has someone decided to check the seemingly abandoned radio tower finally? Aido quickly turned to check where the noise came from.

"Who's there?" the blonde vampire asked loudly.

There was no reply, but he knew he heard something. The blonde contemplated whether it was safe to just take a look, but gun or not he decided not to come closer yet. If it really were some ambush that would have been pretty dumb thing to do.

For a few moments, he thought about drawing the gun behind his belt for a second before deciding against it. After all, it really wasn't his thing and he probably won't be able to hit the target anyway. Though, that didn't mean he was completely helpless against attacker. No way.

He still had his powers and he decided to make a good use of them. Concentrating, he started to freeze the boulders to catch or startle anyone or anything hiding behind them.

A second later, with a loud screech a pair of rats run out from behind the rock and headed to the nearest hole in the ground.

Just rats.

"Great. Hanabusa, now you're really losing it." He scolded himself. To get startled by rats? Yup he was definitely getting paranoid.

With a solemn face and slightly quicker pace he made his way down the hill back towards the shelter.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sitting in one place, Zero was more than ready to doze off. His head dropped softly, almost touching the pureblood's shoulder, when all of sudden, he felt the other tense up. Once again one of the creatures could be heard in the hallway. First it was just those faint footsteps with a distinct sound of claws hitting the wooden floor. Then it came closer and closer. Nearing their location unnervingly. Then there was the sniffing sound. Zero straightened, too. Suddenly worried that this close, the creature would be able to smell them even through the storm. The hunter didn't even dare to breathe at those few tense seconds. They sat unmoving, counting each little sniff the beast made and expecting it to catch their scent any minute now.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it gave up and the sound of its steps its steps receded.

But this was not their lucky day and the next thing that happened only proved it further. All of sudden, tearing through that complete silence, Zero's radio transmitter started emitting a very loud screech. The sound dooming their fates.

'_What the hell_?' Zero was on his feet in seconds, quickly ripping the radio off his belt and crushing the damn thing under his boot, but the damage has already been done. This definitely wasn't a sound that anyone or anything with a decent hearing would be able to overlook even through the strong, howling wind outside.

It was too late.

Something smashed against the blocked door with such vehemence that it shook the furniture blocking it. Both vampires were up instantly, eying the door warily.

The creature tried a few more times, but once it understood it wouldn't be able to move the blockade on its own it started shrieking. A horrible, blood-freezing sound. It was so strong, that they had to cover their ears. That loud, guttural screech would be painful even for humans and their vampire hearing made it all the more worse.

"What is it doing?" Kaname asked, there was no need to keep quiet anymore. They were already discovered.

He already got his answer as with another cry, another creature joined the first one and they both started in pounding against the door. It was more than clear their makeshift barrier wouldn't hold on for much longer.

"It's calling its pack." Zero confirmed Kaname's suspicions. "This is bad… So, so very bad! We have to get out of here!"

Kaname could feel a few other dark presences quickly closing in on their location. He agreed. This was very bad. Going through door was definitely out of options, but there was another way out and that was to jump out of the window.

Zero apparently reached the same conclusion because he was already preparing to tear out the rest of corroded, wooden planks to make more room for them to climb through. Kaname quickly stepped closer to help out and, with their joint efforts, it took only few seconds to make enough room for them to squeeze through to jump out.

They were on the second floor, nothing their bodies couldn't handle. Their eyes met, mirroring each other's thoughts. Both knew if they wanted to make it through the night, this was their only option.

The moment their feet touched the ground, they heard the sound of their makeshift barrier finally giving in. Another loud, blood chilling shriek confirming they escaped just in time.

Once outside, there was no other option than just run as fast as they could. The visibility was worse than bad here. A courtesy of the sand storm. Even with their vampire sight it was hard to see more than few meters ahead.

They ran in a general direction of where Cross city was supposed to be, but it was hard to tell whether they were still on the right course. The wind kept hitting them once from left, once from right, steering them from their course, playing with them like with some ragdolls. It was so strong that at times it was hard to tell whether they were even running or just staying in one place.

Kaname was once again reminded that his body wasn't completely used to this treacherous atmosphere, finding it hard to breathe. But he didn't dare to let it slow him down. He had a feeling that they couldn't afford to take it easy even for a millisecond. Even though their escape through the window allowed them to avoid the creatures that got their scent upstairs, they were in an open area now.

For all they knew they could be running in the direction of another of those beasts or even a whole pack. Kaname didn't want to lose sight of Zero even for a second. He had a feeling that if they ever split up, it would be the end for them. If it came to the worst and they would have to fight, at least together they might have some chance of fighting these creatures.

Zero, who had much easier time breathing, was also well aware of this and kept his pace steady, keeping an eye on the pureblood, making sure they didn't lose sight of each other.

Though it didn't take long before they heard another blood chilling shriek from their left. It seemed they unknowingly came a little too close to some other beast. They stopped death in their tracks, ragged breath stirring the dusty air that clouded their vision. The wind howled deafeningly around them.

They were lucky for once, it didn't seem like the creature noticed their presence yet.

Kaname squinted his eyes, trying to see what was in front of them but to no avail. Even with vampire senses he couldn't see anything in these conditions. But that was actually a good sign, because if they could see the creature it would mean that they came way too close and it would be already late for any escape.

Maybe it was already late. They must have made some noise, or forgot to cover their auras, or they simply just really came too close, because in the following second they could clearly feel a menacing aura nearing them from the side. Something was running in their direction. Very quickly.

"To the right!" Zero shouted. They quickly turned and started running in opposite direction of that howl, but it was too late. The pursuer had already caught their scent. A set of clawed limbs followed them.

One at first, then second. With each single shriek or guttural cry it seemed another monster joined the chase. They were really screwed now.

At least they knew they were heading in the right direction when they nearly fell down the pit that used to be the lake. Now only if they could keep it up, they might reach the downhill road leading to the settlement. _**If **_they could keep it up. Zero doubted he could maintain such pace much longer. His muscles were already burning, even with his vampire strength he was stretching his body too far. He looked to his side, relieved to see that Kaname still seemed okay. After all he had a bit more strength thanks to his pureblood physiology. At least one of them must make it back and Kuran had better chances.

As if reading Zero's thoughts, Kaname glanced at him, shaking his head in warning. The pureblood also felt exhausted. This pace was insane and what was more insane was that these creatures were not only able to keep up with them, but judging by the sounds behind them were steadily catching up.

"Dammit." He cursed. They had to do something and quick.

Zero couldn't agree more, but he got an idea. It seemed pretty crazy and it may just put another nail in their coffin, but they needed to do something, _anything_, to earn them more time. Maybe it won't work, but if they didn't try anything there would be only one outcome at the end. Being torn apart.

"Wait. I got an idea." The hunter slowed his pace to stop. He had to act quickly, they didn't have much time before those beast caught up to them. He grabbed a small rock and fished out a piece of cloth from one of his pockets, tearing it into two pieces. Now came the tricky part. He took out his hunting knife and with a pained wince he cut into his palm.

The smell of fresh blood seemed to excite their pursuers even more as their shrieks grew more agonized, their pace quickening. Zero knew he was tempting fate, but he also knew they had to do something, even something crazy like this. He squeezed his palm trying to get as much of his blood onto the cloth as he could.

Kaname was looking at him like he lost his mind, but didn't offer any comments. Apparently, he decided to trust Zero on this, trust his experience and he was starting to get an idea what it was all about.

As suspected, the hunter took the blood soaked half of the cloth and wrapped it around the rock, throwing it far, far away from their direction. Then the hunter used the rest of their whiskey and soaked the remaining half of the cloth with it, before covering his bleeding palm in it. He was trying to get rid of the smell of blood on himself.

Zero closed his eyes and prayed silently. This will either work, or he just sealed their fates.

They waited for one second. Then another one…. He even forgot to breathe, waiting for any sign that his plan worked.

_**There!**_ All of sudden those creatures changed their direction. They caught the scent of blood and started heading for the rock, away from them. Zero sensed the shift even before he could hear the first shrieks that were quite clearly getting further away from them. He opened his eyes and saw relieved look on the pureblood's face mirroring his own.

Kaname wasn't sure what to think about this. Zero took a terrible risk, but it earned them time.

Surely those monsters will pretty soon find out that there is no bleeding prey waiting for them, just some blood soaked rock. Since there was no time to waste, they resumed running again, their pace quickened by newly gained hope.

They started descending, which meant that they finally reached the path leading down towards the city. Now it was only a matter of perseverance, yet keeping this insanely fast pace was taking its toll. Muscles burning, breath hitching… both vampires could almost taste the exhaustion, but they couldn't afford to falter even for a second.

Too soon they felt those creatures' presence again. They finally saw through the trick with the rock and now it seemed that they were trying to catch their scent back, and with each second they seemed to get closer.

It seemed luck was not on Kaname and Zero's side as it turned out, the wind was much stronger on the side of the hill, slowing their pace even more. Those annoying little pebbles and stones that started hitting their bodies in full force now, certainly didn't help the matters. Zero was starting to worry that their chances of survival were awfully dim at the moment. Maybe if they found something else to slow down those creatures, but what?

They somehow managed to make it halfway down, Zero's mind still working furiously on finding any solutions that could help them. Though, that proved to be a distraction he couldn't afford. For one brief moment of carelessness he forgot to check his footing and he paid dearly.

Zero's right foot landed in the crack on the ground, causing his ankle to twist painfully. His whole leg gave up under him in that moment.

"Fuck!" He cursed furiously as he barely managed to catch his fall with his hands before he could face-plant against the ground.

"Zero! Are you alright?" Kaname turned around when he heard Zero shout out loud. He saw his leg buried ankle deep in a ruble and understood right away. In a second he was by his side, helping him to straighten up, checking quickly for any other injuries.

"Yeah," Zero sounded almost apologetically. "Damn it!" He felt like an idiot for making such a callow mistake. He quickly tried to tug his leg free only to find out that he couldn't. With a blood chilling realization he found out that his right leg was stuck. And very badly. The only way to get his ankle free was to break it in which case he wouldn't be able to run anyway. Not fast enough to escape those creatures.

_It was over_.

They couldn't afford to stay here. The creatures would find their trail and catch up to them in no time and even their vampire strength would not be enough to save them from horrible death. They may try to fight and stall it, but the outcome would be the same in the end. Those monsters will tear them apart and feast on their flesh. Zero shuddered, he couldn't imagine worse death. And he knew he had to give Kaname a chance to escape. He himself will fight them as long as he can and then…. Zero eyed the gun by his side. Well, he won't end up being eaten. That's for sure.

There was no time to waste and he knew exactly what had to be done. Zero pushed the pureblood, who was still inspecting his leg, away from him. "Go Kaname! I can't run. It's over for me."

"But you can! Go and get help!"

Though, Zero knew that even if the pureblood could get some help, it would be too late for him. Those creatures would tear him apart in the end. The only thing left was to keep those creatures busy enough until Kaname could reach safety. _That_ he could do.

For a second Zero felt a pang of regret. It seemed that his heart didn't want to leave this world after all. Or maybe it just started feeling like that recently. He glanced at the pureblood.

"Run!" He urged Kaname again. Why wasn't the pureblood moving? Why was he still standing here? They had _NO_ time. This way they will both end up dead. And that was something Zero wasn't about to let happen if he could help it.

Kaname shook his head. He looked at the hunter like he was suggesting something absolutely crazy. Unacceptable even. "No way. I am not leaving you here!"

He reached for Zero again to see if he could tug his leg free somehow, but the hunter pushed him away once again. "Go Kaname, please. Save yourself!"

The pureblood frowned, this was getting ridiculous. He grabbed the Zero's protesting hands and brought their faces close. "Stop it! We are both escaping this so stop with this heroism of yours. Whatever you think you need to atone for by sacrificing yourself, I don't care! I am not leaving you here. And that's final. And if we don't make it in time then we fight together, understood?" Kaname didn't even realize that he raised his voice and was practically shouting.

His voice came out rough, but his eyes were pleading. '_I can't lose anyone anymore, I just can't so don't ask me to, Zero._'

It was hard to read the expression Zero had at that moment. Stunned surprise, certainly, but also a hint of something else entirely. He was alone for so long with no one else to rely on but himself that he acted out of instinct, thinking there was no one who could help him out of this situation. The truth was, in this world it was either run, fight or get killed. A rule most of the people abode by and Zero fully expected the pureblood to leave him here to save himself. But now he realized that Kaname won't let him.

For so long Zero had only himself to rely on. But not anymore. Kaname was here too, and he would be damned if he left the hunter to die.

"Understood." Zero uttered finally. His heart was beating like crazy but it wasn't from stress or fear this time. Yet he didn't even dare to try to describe his feelings at that moment.

"Good." Kaname lowered himself to inspect the hunter's leg again. He tried to find some painless way to free him, but heir pursuers were getting closer and time was running out for them. They needed to get moving, now.

Zero's leg was stuck so unfortunately that the only way to free him would be by dislocating his ankle. It will hurt like hell but they were running out of time and options very quickly. Any longer and they were risking being caught by their pursuers.

The decision needed to be made.

"Grab my shoulders to steady yourself." He instructed while he gabbed Zero's leg above the ankle, prepared to pull. "This might hurt a bit." He added as a warning.

Kaname knew that the best approach would be to get it over quickly. "I am sorry." Kaname apologized, wishing there was some way to make it pain free. He steadied his hold on the other's leg and with one last apologetic glance at the hunter, he pulled with all his strength. Accompanied by an all-telling crack the ankle was free.

Zero had to bit his hand in order to muffle his screams. Kaname supported him as he tried to breathe through his pain, letting the hunter lean into him, rubbing his back to distract him. Fortunately, the initial pain passed quickly enough and only the dull throbbing remained. Unfortunately, as they soon found out, it still hurt as hell when Zero tried to walk on it. Running was out of options.

Kaname supported him the best he could, but after a while he got enough of watching the hunter wince and muffle a pained cry every time he walked on his injured leg. It also slowed down their pace considerably. Something they couldn't afford at the moment.

"Enough. This isn't working." The pureblood decided to change tactics. He ignored Zero's surprised look and quickly positioned his back in front of him. "Come on, hop on my back and I'll carry you."

The hunter hesitated. He knew this would be much quicker way, still… "Are you su-"

"We're really running out of time, Zero." Kaname didn't even let him to finish the sentence.

"Right." Zero didn't need to be reminded about their predicament, he knew very well what fate awaited them if they didn't manage to escape. That's why he didn't waste any more time and took Kaname's offer. He leaned against the pureblood's back and clasped his arms around his shoulders.

Kaname hooked his hands under the hunter's knees and secured his grip before setting out at quick pace. Carrying Zero really wasn't any burden for him and even if it slowed his running pace a little, it was still better than the alternative.

He quickly headed towards what he believed was the direction of Cross City. It was still hard to see in this storm and he couldn't be sure. The only certainty was that they the hill was steadily sloping down which meant that at least he was getting away from academy.

Zero stayed quiet, not to sure what to say or even how to feel. Kaname's persistence of not leaving him behind made him feel something he hadn't felt in many, many years. But now was hardly the time to contemplate about it. Instead, he let his mind concentrate on not gripping the pureblood shoulders too hard and trying to support as much of his own weight as he could to make it easier for Kaname.

Though it seemed that their pursuers weren't giving up and soon they felt their presence again. And closer than before. He knew the pureblood felt it to. He felt his body tense. Zero hoped that his little trick would buy them a little more time than that but apparently he underestimated those creatures' intelligence.

Few moments later, they heard the first shriek behind them again. Zero cursing their current prediction, cursing himself for being burden for Kaname like this, probably dooming them both to death.

Kaname adjusted his grip on Zero and quickened his pace. He was a little short for breath but otherwise held pretty well, courtesy of his pureblood physiology. He might have troubles with his mental powers but his physical condition seemed more than okay.

Suddenly, something happened that made Zero's heart skip a few beats. There was another growl. Not far from behind them, but right beside them. Way too close. So close that he had only a few seconds to shout out '_watch out'_ before he felt the impact.

Zero felt claws digging into his shoulder but Kaname's quick reflexed saved him from having his throat ripped out. The pureblood ducked, but the swiftness of the move made him lose his footing and both vampires ended sprawled on the ground.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed loudly and Kaname couldn't agree more, because that's what they were. They gathered themselves up pretty quickly but it was too late to run now. One of their pursuer finally caught up to them.

The pureblood almost forgot to breathe as he watched the place the creature disappeared into. They stared at that place intently, ignoring the sand that made his eyes water. Soon a figure started forming in the dust as it came closer. For the first time Kaname was able to see what those beasts really looked like.

It looked humanoid at first. Until you started to notice differences. Few at first, like longer limbs with joints that tended to bend in directions that usually didn't bend for humans. It was way higher than average person even with its whole posture was slightly bowed as if the creature tended to run on all fours more than stand on two legs, which would explain their speed. The skin looked darkish grey, it was hard to tell in that lightning. Mouth full of fangs, much longer than those vampires usually had. Both its fangs and large claws were bloodied, suggesting this creatures latest activities.

Yes, there were some similarities with vamped out forms of born vampires, but these creatures looked much more unnatural. And terrifying. As if something went somewhere very wrong in their evolution cycle. Kaname was born a vampire and knew what their original forms looked like yet still this beasts seemed freakishly supernatural to him. He could only imagine that for humans it must look like something that emerged straight from the deepest corners of hell.

The most unsettling were the creature's eyes. Nothing but deep black, like staring into the eyes of death. Just slits full of emptiness.

Not discouraged by its first failed attempt the creature creeped closer, releasing another loud shriek that made Kaname want do cower his ears. The creature lowered back on all fours and it was more than clear that they had only a few heartbeats to prepare themselves for another attack.

With inhuman speed it lunged at them again. Seeing as Zero was already injured it decided to go for the one generating bigger threat at that moment and jumped straight at Kaname.

The pureblood was tackled down. The impact was so strong it felt like he had been squashed by speeding car. Kaname had just enough time to put his hands up his throat from being torn open. The creature ripped its claws into his arms instead, his fangs dangerously close to his face, snapping like a rabid dog. A dog that was way too powerful. Even with all his vampire strength the pureblood had trouble to keep those deadly jaws away.

"No!" Ignoring his injured leg, Zero thrust into creature's side with as much strength as he could muster in attempt to throw it off Kaname. Yet it didn't even bulge a little, holding onto its pray firmly. The hunter quickly drew his knife and stabbed the monster right in between the ribs. The creature growled in pain and swapped at the silver haired annoyance with one clawed hand, throwing him away easily, as if he weighted nothing.

Zero landed on his back, his head impacting heavily with rocky ground, making him see white for a few moments. Yet his small distraction was enough to make the creature loosen its hold on the pureblood.

Seeing Zero being thrown like that, made Kaname even more determined to push the creature off. With some help of his mental powers, he finally managed to kick the attacker off himself and grab the gun that had fallen a small distance away from him when they were tackled. He knew the gun will just betray their position to more of those beasts, but he also knew that if he might not be able to hold off the creature the next time it lunged on him.

He fired a few shots in the creature's direction. Some of them hitting the mark judging by those few painful cries. It had its desired effect, their pursuer held back for now, as if trying to find a new angle from which he will attack. But it also caused exactly what the pureblood feared. It gave away their location. Another set of growls added to the first one and few seconds later three other grayish shapes formed in the dust in front of them, positioning themselves to attack.

Well, since their position was already compromised, they might as well put these guns to good use. They had was no other chance anyway. Zero quickly gathered himself up and ignoring the trail of blood running down his temple he grabbed his own rifle. They didn't wait for anything and started shooting.

It didn't seem to do much harm to these beasts, but it served its purpose. It kept them back. Using this tactics both vampires started to back up slowly.

They were bidding for time and they both knew it. The plan was doomed to fail the moment they ran out of first round of ammo. In that moment their pursuers won't just hold back, but would attack in earnest without the fear of being hit.

Zero didn't even have to wait to run out of bullets, as the projectile suddenly got stuck in barrel and his gun jammed, ceasing fire. The hunter cursed loudly. Now there was only Kaname's rifle keeping the danger at arm's length, though it seemed fortune was really not their friend that day. Too soon pureblood's weapon made the distinctive sound of an empty magazine.

The time froze and both vampires turned to face the inevitable. Zero shortly wondered how much time it would take for him to die being torn apart by those beasts. Somehow he hoped they would aim for the throat first and make it quick. He also knew that these creatures could be pretty cruel and if the victim didn't pose big enough threat, they would go with a slow approach and enjoy their meals spiced with a screams of terror and agony.

Well, Zero wasn't going to give up so easily. He reached for his knife only to realize that it was still stuck in one of those beasts' ribs. Great. At least pureblood has still his own.

As they prepared for the worst, Zero stole a last glance at the pureblood and frowned. It looked like he was contemplating something. Was he forming some plan kind of plan?

Kaname really knew about one way that could get him out of this situation. He could use his powers to form a mental blast. It would kill anything around him, but there was a catch. _A big one_. His lack of control would mean that he was risking hurting Zero baldy, too, or killing him, and that was out of the question. But what other choice they had?

Fortunately, he was saved from taking such risks. All of sudden, they felt new presence behind them appear.

"Duck!" That someone shouted in that moment.

They didn't need to be asked second time and both vampires quickly stooped to the ground. A fresh array of bullets missing them by inches. They didn't miss their destined targets though, and soon the air was filled with shrieks and enraged growls of those creatures once again.

Zero could have laughed in relief. Maybe he did, it was hard to tell in all that noise.

"Sir, we found them." Another voice from behind them sounded. There was something familiar about it. "We request an immediate extraction…"

Their cover fire allowed Kaname and Zero to back up safely and a few moments later, they could hear a roar of some engine. It turned out to belong to the armed vehicle, specially adapted to be able to handle the harsh terrain. There was a big gun of some kind attached to the top and the man behind it grinned at them devilishly, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. There was no mistaking who it was. The old commander.

Now Zero understood why the voices seemed so familiar. It was the crew from helicopter. The hunter didn't think that he would ever be so glad to see _that_ face.

"Hello boys! I see you have some company. Looks like it's time to greet them with the big guns!" The old man grinned, before he positioned himself behind the machine gun at the top. He didn't waste and time and opened fire without any further warning.

Both vampires had just enough time to duck again to avoid new round of bullets. This time in a much higher rate. Air was filled with the sounds of bullets and enraged shrieks that came from the direction the monsters retreated to. This cover fire gave Kaname and Zero enough time to board the vehicle safely. Once the commander saw everyone was aboard he patted on the metal roof. A sign for the driver to take off and get out of this hell.

The creatures tried to follow them, some even jumped at the vehicle, claws digging into metal in an attempt to reach the fresh meat inside, but a few more rounds of bullets and some skilled driving proved to be enough for their pursuers to give up and find some easier and less deadly prey.

When everything calmed down and the vehicle slowed down to a less insane pace, Zero finally decided to ask. "What are you even doing here?" He didn't believe the commander and his crew just decided to go on patrol in this storm. Not especially since they must have just returned from their helicopter errand a few hours ago.

"Didn't you hear boy? I leave no man behind." The old man tried, but Zero only raised eyebrows at that, unimpressed. He definitely wasn't buying that line. He also didn't believe it was just some lucky coincidence that brought the commander's crew there. He stopped believing in those long time ago.

"Don't tell me you were just worried about us or something like that." Kaname asked. He already had a pretty good picture of the old man's character. Risking his life for strangers, didn't exactly fit in.

The commander actually laughed at that. "Alright. You got me." He paused to light a new cigarette, before explaining. "Truth is, if it were up to me I would be heading to my comfy bed right after our chopper touched the grounds of Cross City again. But no! It seems you boys made some good impressions on higher ups."

"It was the governor Takamiya himself who stopped me and, who would have guessed, asked about your whereabouts. The moment he learned about your trip, he sent our asses back here, right to the middle of this damn storm. At least he borrowed us this little baby," the commander gestured towards the armored vehicle"

"I don't know what you did, Kiriyu," the commander continued, "but your hide is obviously too important to leave out here in the storm to be torn apart by banshees."

The last bit definitely caught Kaname's attention. "Did he just call those creatures banshees?" He asked Zero quietly.

"Yeah, some people call them that." The hunter shrugged. "It's because of that terrible shrieking sound they make. You don't expect to hear it and live long enough to tell." There were other names he heard during all those years, but banshees seemed to be quite popular lately. He wondered if the young generation even knew where that word came from originally.

"I am still surprised you made it this far on foot. Remarkable. I could use skilled fighters like you in my unit." The old man eyed the two young scavengers with a thoughtful look, before he continued. "Anyways, if you want to repay me… you know what to do." He finished with a grin.

Zero just rolled his eyes. He expected that kind of offer sooner or later and decided to ignore it. He was feeling a little bit too grateful to get really angry about that old dispute. "Thank you for saving us." The hunter said it in a tone that suggested that this is as much as the commander will get from them and will have to just do.

The old man just snorted, already expecting such reaction. "Hey, I meant the whiskey." He feigned innocence. "If you find another valuable batch like that, just remember who saved your asses here today."

The storm seemed to calm down by the time they arrived at the gates of Cross City. A few honks and a few shout outs and finally they were inside. Once the big gates closed behind them, Zero released breath he didn't even know he was holding. They were really save now. He glanced at Kaname and saw the look mirroring his own. A real genuine smile. What happened back there was far more than just surviving against odds. They made it, they survived.

_Together._

* * *

><p>Aido paced around the place like a worried mother hen. The sun was already rising and almost the whole day and night has passed since Kaname and Zero left yet there were no messages from them. He tried to contact Zero, but for some reason the signal didn't connect anymore. Since that worrisome call from Cain, Aido just couldn't relax and this wasn't helping.<p>

Finally he saw a red signal flaring up on his computers. Someone was entering the code to unlock the vault's front gate. There was only a handful of people who knew the code and past happenings left only one possibility for who it could be. Still, the blonde vampire nearly run towards the entrance, to see for himself.

Only after he spotted the two familiar figures he was able to relax. Sure, they looked very ragged and even bloodied. And was Zero limping? But despite that they seemed alright and very much alive. Aido felt like collapsing with relief.

He quickly smoothed his features to hide his worries. It was much easier now, that some of the worries passed. "Where have you two been so long?" He asked even before any greetings were said. "And what happened to your radio, I tried to contact you."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He looked like a protective parent scolding his rebellious offspring.

"Hello to you, too, Aido." Kaname greeted in attempt to stop the flow of queries, while the hunter just sighed.

"Yes, we're alright. And about that radio…" Zero exchanged amused looks with Kaname. Now that the danger passed, they found out they could almost laugh about it. "It kind of broke. Sorry, Aido."

"Huh? It broke?" The blonde looked rightfully confused. But he made sure to keep them in perfect condition, they shouldn't just malfunction like that.

Both newcomers headed towards their sleeping place, leaving him behind, but Aido wasn't about to give up his interrogation so easily.

"So what the hell happened?" Judging by their raged looks, Aido could tell they had a rough night to say the least, but that made him even more curious.

Zero stopped at the door leading towards his room and turned towards Aido. He was too tired to play twenty questions like this, but he understood the blonde must have been quite worried. "Look, it's quite a long story and we are dead tired. I'll tell you once we wake up, agreed?"

Seeing as Kaname was already inside the room, he closed the door almost in the blonde's face. At least he had the decency to look apologetically about cutting him off like that. But it really was very long and stressful night and that meeting with Kaito Takamiya didn't help the matters. He felt drained.

"Fine, don't ask me how I've been or anything!" Aido proclaimed behind the shut doors. He wasn't really angry about it, not after seeing both of them reeking with exhaustion like that. Exhaustion and even some injuries. But they were both very much alright and Aido couldn't hold the gentle smile back anymore.

All other matters can be discussed after they had their rest. Rima wasn't supposed to report yet anyway and they can't plan anything blindly. It's not as if there was something they could do to help Kain and Ruka at the moment and he rather let them have their deserved sleep. He himself was pretty tired now that one of his worries was over. With a big yawn he decided to call it a day, too.

Zero took only the most necessary parts of clothing before finally collapsing on his bed. He should probably clean himself up more properly, but he could take care of that once he wakes up. He was nearly almost asleep when he felt the mattress shift as Kaname joined him. He smiled as he realized that of course the pureblood took time to fold his clothes and wash himself a little bit before bed, even exhausted like this.

"What would I give for a long, warm bath...," Kaname sighed.

"One would thing you had enough of bathtubs for a lifetime, Kuran," Zero teased him, referring to where Kaname spend all those years in coma.

The pureblood laughed. "If I weren't so tired I would have smacked you for that comment, Kiriyu."

"You could have tried." Zero retorted with a yawn before scooting to the side to make more room for the pureblood. But not too far. There wasn't that much space anyway and he had to admit, he was finding the others warm somehow comforting. Sure, they should do something about the lack of the beds in this shelter but at the moment the hunter couldn't be bothered. And the pureblood didn't seem to mind either.

Somehow, they formed a bond of trust, they didn't even realize was taking roots.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your support, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you like this story, you might want to check out Born in Blood. It can be viewed as a prequel to this story or, if you don't like the idea of it being related to Point of no Return, as a completely different story.


End file.
